


Pandora's Box

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, NTR剧情, 国设, 米英+仏英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 随着人类开始拥有第二性别，国家象征也开始了分化，但他们可以选择分化性别。法国和英国在千年之前就已经成为情侣，为了拥有属于两人的后代，十多年前，英国自愿成为Omega。然而在一次联合国会议后，英国失踪了。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> 含有强迫、怀孕和流产等过激情节，请谨慎。  
> （主要是米英剧情）

0.

“啊！不要！美国，停下！”

“呵，这里这么紧，还说什么不要了，英国，你还是这么爱说谎啊。不许乱动，好好把腿张开！”

美国再次拉扯了身旁的锁链，随着金属的声响，英国被束缚的两个脚腕被反向拉扯，迫使他将双腿敞开成更大的角度。

浓郁的Omega发情信息素溢满房间，这里没有窗户，只有密封性超强的一扇大门，那些想要寻找另一个主人的信息素根本无处可逃，只能任由美国不停释放的Alpha信息素缠裹。

“真香啊，英国，喂了两天药，我终于又闻到这个味道了。”美国突然停止身下狂暴的动作，仰起头深深吸了一口气，在短暂的沉醉过后，再一次开始了全力的贯穿，咬牙切齿，“但它不应该是这样的，它以前不是这种味道！”

“好疼，停下……啊！快停下！”

很明显，脸色苍白的Omega根本没有余力回答他的明知故问，他依旧在拒绝，即使正在发情，这样的性爱对Omega来说也是无比痛苦的折磨。

因为英国早已经被别人标记了。

美国像是受够了他的要求，随手抓起被扔在一边的内裤塞进那张嘴里。

“闭嘴，你只需要听我的就行了。”

他加重了顶撞，英国全身的血色又褪去一层，就连痛苦的呻吟也减弱不少。

“怎么不打开，快点打开，要不然你会更难受。”他用力撞击Omega体内紧闭的腔口，捏着英国的脸让他看向自己，“英国，打开生殖腔，如果你不想继续这么痛苦。”

强行闯入的Alpha比原本的伴侣强力太多，Omega体内的标记在这样的威胁中沸腾燃烧，带给英国难以承受的痛苦。然而就算已经接近昏厥，他还是闭上眼睛不停摇头抵抗。见此，美国再次停下，甚至去掉了堵住英国嘴巴的内裤，俯下身亲吻脸颊上的泪痕。

要结束了吗？今天的屈辱终于要结束了吗？英国还没有来得及感谢上帝，美国就握住了那对有些痉挛的大腿，在上面留下深深的指印。

“好，那你就给我忍着！”

话音刚落，被抽出至穴口的巨大性器就猛地刺进了那具每一个细胞都在抗拒的身体。

“啊啊啊啊！”

生殖腔口被强行突破，已经存在永久标记的腔体被他人一次又一次填满压迫，在巨大的身心折磨里，Omega对伴侣的依赖性令英国发出了自诞生以来的第一次尖叫求救。

可就如同那个密封的大门一样，室内厚厚的隔音材料完全吸收了这些叫喊，听见他的绝望的人只有绝望本身。

“救命！弗朗西斯，救我！！”

“喊吧，趁现在他还是你的Alpha，你就再喊这么一次吧！”

美国的穿刺碾压毫不留情，好像仅凭这些动作就想要把那里的标记驱逐覆盖。

“好疼！放了我吧，求你，求求你！”

呼出第一次求救后，骄傲的Omega就像是彻底放弃了什么，他开始向施暴者求饶。对方得意地笑着，可动作没有丝毫减弱，“别急，等你成为我的Omega之后，有的是求我的机会。”

“不！不要！不要那么做！你到底想要什么，条款、贸易，美国，我都可以答应你！”

“想要什么？你以为就凭你家里现在的状况还能给我什么东西吗？”美国笑出了声，将那个小小的腔体顶得不停痉挛，“我想要的是你，英国，我要你做我的Omega。”

“不，我，我是弗…”

“闭嘴！”

他捂住了那张即将说出厌烦话语的嘴，粗喘着，开始最终的冲刺。

Omega发疯了一样挣扎，可手脚都被绑住，所有的动作都是白费力气。眼泪打湿美国的手，手心下一片湿黏，可他没有放开，而是将英国的脸摁在一边，露出脖颈上的腺体。

伴着野兽般的低吼，以及Omega绝望的痛哭，他用牙齿穿透了那片柔软的皮肉，Omega体内的混合信息素瞬间与他亲密接触，其中属于Alpha的部分正全力拒绝他的侵入，那具身体的主人陷入千百倍的痛苦中。

然而它们终究还是未能成功阻止外敌的入侵，美国没有丝毫犹豫，将最高浓度的Alpha信息素灌进英国体内。同时，深埋在生殖腔深处的性器膨大成结，射出浓稠精液，已有的标记在更加强大的Alpha体液中渐渐淡去、消失，全新的记号占据所有。

“不要！呜呜，不！不！！”

捂住嘴巴的手被恶趣味地撤离，完成了颈间标记的Alpha抬起头看向绝望大喊的Omega，不肯错过他被覆盖标记时的每一个表情。

震惊、愤怒、痛苦、到绝望。

所有的标记都已经彻底完成，室内的信息素也完全改变了味道，美国陶醉地呼吸着带着草香的甜腻空气。

“这个味道才对嘛，英国，你说是不是？”

然而被问到问题的人没有回答，他茫然地睁着眼睛，看向虚无，一动不动。

美国从已经属于他的身体里撤出，大量精液伴着血液从穴口溢出，活像是他最爱吃的草莓圣代。他将混合的体液抹在指尖，塞进英国半张的嘴里，可后者依旧没有反应，像个坏掉的人偶一样。

“终于，你是我的了，快点接受现实吧英国。”他掰过那张脸，想让他看向自己，可那双眼睛却被隐藏在眼皮之下。

即使已经覆盖了标记，他也依旧在拒绝。美国顿时怒火中烧，他不顾因为原有标记消失而正在流血的身体，再一次将自己插了进去。

“好，我就来让你认清事实，让你知道你现在属于谁！”

因为已经更换了主人，与之前全力的抗拒不同，Omega的身体主动迎合了新的伴侣，一直干涩紧绷的甬道开始分泌大量润滑，刚刚被粗暴撞开的腔体也爱怜地吮吸敏感的头部，甚至洒下热烫的催情液体。

苍白的身体逐渐恢复血色，红晕出现在瘦削的颧骨下方，还想拒绝的Omega已经控制不住自己的喘息。

就算心里还在抵触，但英国的身体已经知道该讨好谁了，美国对此十分满意。

“真湿啊，你也很爽吧，别忍着不出声，和刚才一样叫啊！”

英国死死咬着嘴唇，就算已经流出鲜血也不肯放松。

“现在你的身体该听我的了，”美国现在的心情很好，是从英国进入欧共体之后难得的好心情，于是他不打算计较这一点小小的反抗，而是抵上之前强烈抵制自己的腔口，细细研磨，“打开这里，让我进去。”

他在英国耳边悄声命令，然后下一秒，柔软的肌肉就张开了嘴，将他含入还储存着大量精液的地方。

“你的这里可比你听话多了，英国，你放心，我会温柔的，刚才那么疼还不都怪你不肯老实配合我。”

他吻去了英国脸上的泪水，开始温柔进出孕育生命的养房，并且在一次又一次缱绻的动作里，终于听到了一声没有掩藏完全的呻吟。

“嗯…”

“嗯？怎么了？别忍了，快点叫吧，承认你的身体已经完全接受我了，下一个就是你的心。”

“你，这个疯子…干脆杀了我！”

“杀了你？别说傻话了，”美国缓慢而深入地动作，仔细磨过每一处黏膜，又换来一声漏掉的吟叫，他趁机将舌头侵入那张不肯屈服的嘴里，模仿下身侵略扫荡，在对方即将开始啃咬之前退出口腔，“你可是我的Omega，我怎么可能舍得。”

速度再次攀高，Omega的身体终于屈服于发情的信息素，开始不自觉地配合Alpha扭动。

“对，就像这样，好好享受才是对的。”

美国接连擦撞分布在浅口附近的敏感点，而已经开始神智飘忽的英国则发出了一连串的粘腻叫声，像是夜晚的母猫。

“真是过分啊英国，刚刚才被覆盖标记，现在就叫成这样，这要是让你的法国听到了，他该多难过啊。”

美国故意提起他的伴侣，英国仅存的理智再次陷入绝望，他连连摇头，泪水不停溢出。

“不……救我，弗朗，西斯……啊，呜呜…”

“救你？你想让他看见你被我标记了吗？想让他看见我只插了你一下你就变得这么湿？还是…”他将再次开始勃勃跳动的性器埋进腔体，“你想让他看你生下我的孩子？”

“不要！不要在里面！”

美国怎么可能理会这样的拒绝，他咬着牙再次将Omega灌满，居高临下地俯视着颤抖痉挛的身体。

“哎呀，都八点了，”他抬起胳膊看了看表，一脸可惜地离开了温暖柔软的身体，“今天还有的忙呢，我的好盟友失踪4天了，我得帮他的伴侣找人。”

他按下一个按钮，英国身下的床面瞬间倾斜，让他成为下身被高高抬起的姿势。

“我的精子可不能流出来，它们要好好待在你的身体里，覆盖标记比较不稳定。”美国摸了摸那个白红点缀的穴口，又在里面抠弄了几下，“我真想今天一天都在这里陪你，但法国可是我的好朋友，他那里有了变故我不能不去帮忙啊，你说是吧，英国？”

“对不起…弗朗西斯……对不起……”

英国好像根本没有听他说话，只是一直在嘀咕着，向他相爱的伴侣道歉。

美国十分恼火，他将塞进英国体内的手指张开，入口被扩张，通道被撑开，美国看见已经快要溢出的精液。最终，他还是满意地站起身，决定不再计较。

“你最好在我晚上回来之前把想说的都说完，”他穿上衬衫，“这之后，要是再让我听见你叫他的名字，我可不保证法国会不会也突然失踪或者受伤。”

那双眼睛总算看向了美国，带着怒火和仇恨。

“你敢碰他一下！”

“哈哈，还在威胁我吗？就凭你现在这个样子？”美国笑得连领带都系错了顺序，“要是不想我动他，就把那个名字忘了，然后听我的话。”

他重新调整好领带，走到英国身边捏住他的下巴，“张嘴，要是敢咬我，你知道后果是什么。”

然而英国依旧紧咬牙关。

“你要我现在就打电话给狙击手吗？”

看见美国开始操作手机，英国最终还是闭上眼睛，顺从地张开了嘴唇。

漫长磨人的亲吻似乎永远都不会停下，美国挑弄着尽力躲闪的舌，在喘息的间隙里再次下达命令。

“不许躲，好好吻我。”

于是英国只能主动开始与美国交缠，他想要尽力将那个人想象成心爱的伴侣，可是那急切粗鲁地动作、还有截然不同的信息素都在不停提醒他，现在正在与他接吻的是另一个人。

我要杀了你！我一定要杀了你！英国在心里大喊着，可是被标记的身体却违背他的心意开始发生反应。甜腻的哼吟从喉间溢出，身下再次湿润。

“唔！”

一个冰冷的东西被直接塞进下体。

“先用这个忍忍吧。”

美国笑着走向那个大门。

“我们晚上见，英国。”

1\. 

会议室里，法国面前是烟头堆成的山丘，他的眼下一片乌青，平时总是游刃有余的笑容早就消失得无影无踪。

“美国，你来了。”他的声音嘶哑无力。

“怎么了，又出什么事了吗？”

面对好友关切的询问，法国很久没有回答。在一阵沉默后，他将脸埋在手心。

“今天早上五点多，标记消失了。”

“什么？！他，那他已经…”

“不，不一定，他不一定出事了，也有可能只是被人…总之我必须快点找到他。”法国突然站起身，将他引以为傲的发型揪得一团乱，他看向窗外，想要夹住香烟的手指不停颤抖，“亚瑟，你一定要活着，我会找到你的，我一定会救你回来。亚瑟……”

美国走上前拍了他的肩膀，“嗯，英国他一定还活着，我相信他。FBI和MI6已经在尽力搜索了，一定很快就能找到他，你不用太担心。”

“我怎么可能不担心，亚瑟是我的爱人…我没办法想象他出什么事。就算是被别人覆盖标记也好，只要他能活着，我……”

“如果真是被覆盖了标记，那就算找到他，他也没办法再次成为你的人了，法国，即使这样你也这么希望吗？”

没错，如果标记能够被洗去并覆盖，那就说明新标记的主人比原主人更强大。强大的Alpha可以随意抢夺他人伴侣，可反过来却不行，较弱的Alpha无论在生殖腔内成结多少次，都不可能将那个Omega占为己有。

明明这是最基本的常识，可听到这番话的法国眼里却满是不可置信。

“你在说什么…我当然这么希望，只要他能够好好活着，只要他能安全回来，一个标记而已，这和亚瑟比起来算得了什么！只是一个标记而已！”

“抱歉，是我说错话了。”

看见美国真诚的道歉，法国也总算冷静一些，他摇摇头，再次望向远处。

“没事，你只是不懂而已。我爱他，无论亚瑟是否属于我，我都希望他能够平安幸福。”

法国闭上眼睛，将手放在心口，开始向上帝祈祷。

他没有看见，美国正对着他的背影不屑冷笑，就像是看了最为滑稽的表演，演员的嘴里全是谎言。

“哈哈哈哈哈你听到了吗英国，他说就算你变成别人的东西他也不在乎，这种谎话他也说得出口，我真是想吐。”

“啊…我，我不行…啊轻，一点…疼…”

“听到了没有啊，我刚才说了那么多你不会一个字都没听见吧，就知道叫，你以前就是这样？”

美国这么说着，却没有减慢抽插的动作，反而增强了力度，“回答我！听见了没！”

“听，听见了！啊！轻点，我好疼…美国，不要做了，里面好疼…”

美国低头看了眼两人相连的部位，正不停进出的茎身前段又染上了红色的液体。

“怎么又流血了，都过了大半天了。”

可标记覆盖毕竟还是非常强烈的刺激，一番犹豫后，他还是退出了那个身体，“好不容易得到你，今天还是让你休息一次吧。”

说着，他将沾满精液和血液的茎柱抵在英国嘴边，那两片嘴唇已经因为疼痛而变得苍白。

“既然下面不行，那就用上面给我舔出来。”

混合体液的味道令英国下意识躲开脸，却被一把捏回，再次直面那根过分粗大的性器。

“快点，别告诉我你不会，明明在分化之前就和法国搅在一起快一千年了。”

Alpha用信息素命令了他，在无处可逃的逼迫下，英国屈辱地张开嘴，将强行占有自己的东西含了进去。

“给我看看你平时是怎么给他舔的。”美国在里面弹跳了一下，扫着最深处地喉咙，引得英国一阵干呕。“不是吧，蹭一下而已就反应这么大，他没这样过吗？”

英国流着眼泪摇了摇头。

而得到回应的美国则嘲弄无比地笑出声，“平时看他知道那么多，我还以为你们什么都玩过了呢，怎么连这个都没有。”他说着，又蹭了下那里，“那你就现在开始学吧，事先说明，我很喜欢这里哦，这里和腔口很像，都能使劲吸个不停。”

“唔唔……”

英国连连抽搐，可刺激喉咙的东西却没有停止，反而从磨蹭变成小力撞击，每一下都刺激出更多的眼泪，每一下都比之前更加用力。

“啊，真爽，好能吸啊英国…”

“唔！唔唔唔！”

在英国即将真正呕吐之前，美国及时离开了那里，“好吧，今天先到此为止，以后再慢慢练习。现在，用你的方法给我弄出来。”

在巨大的不适感和疼痛里，英国努力平复呼吸，食管连带着胃部一起抽搐，十几个小时前还叫嚣着要杀死美国的大脑，此刻却不停祈求上帝就这么让自己死去。

“快点，还是你想我继续用你喉咙？还是你正在流血的地方？嗯，或者你想我直接去找法…”

话还没有说完，柔软的舌尖缠上龟头，在上面灵活滑动，嘴唇不时吮吸，发出亲吻的响声。

“嘶，”美国倒抽一口气，抓住那些沾着不明污迹的头发，呼吸加速，“舔得比那些妓女还好，英国，你可真是……”

顶端的舔舐和吸吻逐渐变成吞吐，看着那人脸上屈辱却只能忍受的表情，美国的心情又飘上云端。

“十多年前，当我们也开始分化的时候，你为了法国放弃了Alpha的身份，选择成为Omega，那时候的你能想象到今天吗，英国？”

国家象征与普通人类不同，他们可以自由选择第二性别，绝大多数人都成为了Alpha。而全世界只有一个国家，那个昔日的帝国，为了他嘴里的爱情，为了他身边的情人，竟然选择了Omega。

“不过我可要感谢你啊，要不是，你做出这种选择，我怎么可能把你变成，我的东西，”美国也开始挺动腰身，粗喘让他的话断断续续，“本想为法国诞下后代，现在却只能被我用精液灌满，英国，我曾经劝过你不要那么选，可你不听，现在开心吗？”

即使没有喉咙的刺激，那些眼泪也依然流个不停。随着几次用力的真空吸吮，美国尽数释放在软嫩的口腔里。

“别哭了，看得人心烦，我可是全世界最强大的Alpha，你到底有什么好不满的。”

“好疼……好疼，救命，好疼……”

英国没有继续无视他，或是反驳拒绝，他突然浑身大幅抽搐，脸色煞白。

“…疼！救…救 我…”

“你怎么…”美国顿时丢掉了刚才的游刃有余，然后在转过头看见英国身下大片出现的鲜血时，他彻底慌了神，“英国，你怎么了！”

“疼，好疼，呜……好疼…”

“你别吓我啊！”美国赶忙拨通了电话，“路易斯，现在马上来我家里，快点！”

2.

路易斯·奥利维尔，哈佛医学院的优秀毕业生，被政府部门聘用，兼任美国国家象征的私人医生。

可美国先生就如同他的国家一样，正处于顶峰时期，鲜少有需要治疗的时候，所以绝大多数时间，路易斯医生都专注于巴恩斯犹太医院的工作。只是每三个月为美国先生进行一次全面体检。

这天晚上，他突然接到了美国先生的急诊电话，而当他赶到那栋别墅时，却被蒙着眼睛带进了一个房间。

血腥、精液，还有omega的信息素，这是路易斯医生的第一反应。

然后，眼罩卸下，一个被遮着上身的人躺在一张奇怪的床上，从下身来看，那是一个男人，并且是Omega，而他身下是一大片血迹，暗红、鲜红，还有一些奇怪的黏膜组织。

“他突然说疼，还一直在流血。”

美国先生的语气非常着急，路易斯判断那躺在床上的应该是他的情人。可为什么会在这样一间奇怪的屋子里，还遮着脸。

然而医生的职业道德不允许他继续疑惑，“失血太多了，必须进行输血，急救车就在外面，现在马上带他去…”

“不行！他不能离开这里！”美国先生突然大声喊道，“就在这儿把他治好，不能去外面。”

“可是…”

“我说了就在这里！”

美国先生不肯退让，路易斯只能选择妥协。他让护士将输血设备从急救车上卸下，在紧急的血液检查后就开始在这间密室里对那个可怜的Omega补充血液。

可怜的Omega。

“他流产了，请您节哀顺变。”

“……什么？”

本以为美国先生会很伤心，毕竟他似乎很在乎这位已经陷入昏迷的Omega，可那张脸上却只是震惊。

“您和这位，呃，这位先生都还不知道吗？他已经怀孕将近两个月了。”

“不知道，他没说过，他…”

见美国先生低着头不再说话，路易斯试着询问道，“这位先生开始流血之前是否受到了比较强烈的刺激，外部、内部，这些都有可能导致流产，如果是内部刺激，我们还需要进行进一步检查和治疗。”

“………昨晚，用药物强制发情，我可能有些激动。”

到底是为什么非要让自己的情人强制发情？路易斯非常疑惑，然后，这个疑惑在美国先生后面的话里得到了解答。

“然后是…标记覆盖。”

标记覆盖？那这个孩子是…

路易斯强忍着没有将心里的话说出口，他只是对护士安排了接下来的工作，又指挥几个工作人员去医院借调所需仪器。

“美国先生，标记覆盖意味着强行更改所有人，对于正常状态下的Omega也会造成很大身体负担，而怀孕中的Omega为了配合新的伴侣，会自发丢弃正在孕育中的胎儿。如果他原本的伴侣与您的信息素排斥度较高，那他可能会有生命危险。”

听到这话，美国先生本就苍白的脸又掉了一层血色。

“您认识那位Alpha吗？如果方便的话请让我们采集他的血液进行分析，这样也能及时制定方案和配制药物来救助这位先生，要不然以他现在的状况，我不能保证他…”

“不用了…”

不用了？意思是他不管这个Omega的死活了吗？虽然知道美国先生总喜欢更换床伴，但这样害别人流产甚至死亡，这也实在是太超过了。

“美国先生，不管怎么说这也是生命，请您尽量配合我们的工作。”

“不用专门去采集，那个Alpha的血液样本，在联合国总部的生物储存室里。”

“什么？”

“如果是你要求检验，我想他们没有人会阻拦的，”美国先生深吸一口气，像是下定了什么决心，“他原本的伴侣，是法国。”

遮盖上身的布料被移开，这两天一直出现在新闻里的人就昏睡在路易斯的眼前。

在晚餐时，他才和妻子孩子们观看了英国先生失踪事件的最新进展，记者说法国先生身上的标记已经消失，大家都判断英国先生可能已经死亡。

可标记消失还可能有另一个原因，而这个原因就在这里。

“英国，先生……”

“听着，路易斯，这件事情你不能告诉任何一个人，想想你的生活和你的家人。”突然，他被美国先生拽着领子狠狠压在墙壁上，“英国他是自己想离开法国的，但我们还不想让别人知道，所以你不要说多余的话。”

在余光里，路易斯看见了英国先生手腕和脚腕上明显的淤痕，以及床边那些奇怪的拘束装置。他想起美国先生在电视里一脸凝重，对着镜头说自己会尽全力提供帮助，一定会找到英国先生，他还拥抱了看起来一团糟糕的法国先生。

“我，知道了，美国先生……”可他只是一个普通的医生，他还有温柔的妻子和可爱的一双儿女，他不能冒这个险，“我不会说出去的，我发誓。”

路易斯以协助调查为由获取了法国的血液样本，经过比对，果然发现他们两人的信息素存在非常严重的排斥现象。

听到这个结论后，美国先生紧紧握着拳头，手指发白。路易斯不知道那究竟是因为后悔还是别的什么，他不敢多做猜测，只是尽力对英国先生进行救治。

他们使用了无数的仪器和药物，在四天后，一直昏迷不醒的英国先生终于睁开了眼睛。

“英国先生，您感觉怎么样？身体还有哪里觉得疼吗？”

一直留在这里的美国先生在一个小时前终于撑不住去卧室休息了，现在这间密室里只有他和刚刚苏醒的英国先生两个人。

“我…怎么了……”

「不要告诉他流产的事情。」

“啊，您最近的身体状况不太好，所以标记覆盖后反应比较强烈。”

对于这个解释，英国先生明显没有完全相信。

“我记得我流了很多血，这也是因为标记覆盖？”

“是的，您……法国先生和美国先生的信息素排斥度很高，所以才会这样。不过现在您已经没有生命危险了，只要好好休养很快就可以恢复。”

“奥利维尔医生，请你帮我离开这里，你只需要告诉法国我在哪里，只需要一封匿名信…”

“对不起英国先生，我只是医生，其他什么都不知道…”

也许是因为刚刚从死亡的路上被拽回，英国先生与路易斯见过的任何一个采访里都不同，他很虚弱，就连语气也不再自信强硬，他甚至在恳求路易斯。

“求求你，让我离开这里。我，我想见弗朗西斯，他还好吗，我很担心他…美国，他疯了，那个疯子，他对我…让我离开，让我见他…”

英国先生的声音越来越虚弱，神智也开始飘忽，他不停呢喃着意义不明的话，最后，路易斯医生几乎都要听不清了。

“为什么要救我，为什么不让我就这么死了…杀了我吧…不要再折磨我了……杀了我。”

直到最后，他竟然想要用死亡来解脱。

“英国先生…”路易斯医生看着那双失去神采的眼睛，他还记得它们从前的样子，闪亮自信，像是最美的宝石。可那些宝石现在已经成了碳石，“请您，不要放弃自己，”他压低声音，似乎是害怕这个尖叫都无法逃离的密室会泄露他的话，“所有人都在全力寻找您，法国先生也一直都没有放弃，所以，请您保重身体，只有这样才可能回到您想要回去的地方。”

“想要，回去的，地方…”

“是的，您想见法国先生是吗，如果您死了，那就再也见不到他了，法国先生也会很痛苦，所以请您不要想不开。而且不光是法国先生，美国先生他也很担心您的身…”

听到某个人，那双眼睛瞬间恢复了色彩，一片猩红。

“滚！”

他尽力大喊着，即使牵动了内部的伤也没有停下。

“给我滚！”

房门打开，那个他最不想看见的身影进入房间。

“英国，你醒了！”

美国先生冲向那张床，却只收获了更激烈的叫喊。

“滚开，你这个恶魔！你如果还有一点自尊，现在就杀了我！”

美国先生没有回应他，而是狠狠瞪着路易斯，似乎是在问他是否说了什么不该说的。路易斯使劲摇头否认。

“英国，别激动，你需要休息。”

“不要碰我！滚！”

他激烈挣扎起来，手背上的针头跑偏，血滴从伤口冒出。

“你还要继续闹吗？我之前说了什么你忘了吗！”

突然，美国先生爆发出惊人的怒吼，他压住英国先生的手臂，又放低了声音，“你想看见他被射穿手臂还是小腿？选一个。”

那一瞬间，所有的挣扎全部停止，而路易斯医生也得以为英国先生重新调整好针头。

“这里暂时不需要你了，路易斯，今天回去休息吧。”

路易斯走出那扇门，在关闭之前，他看见美国先生俯下身亲吻了英国先生的额头，而英国先生看向门口的他，依旧在祈求。

3.

“今天你家里又有抗议了，说什么要法国承担责任，明明都已经过去一年多，他们可真是有耐心啊。”

身后的人在说话，可他的声音在英国脑中时断时续，需要很久的处理才能被完全处理，而且不会被理解。

“再抬高点。”

可这句带着Alpha命令的话不需要处理时间，它直接作用于脊柱和躯干神经，代替Omega的大脑接管身体。

于是违背意愿地，英国抬高了正在被进入的下身。可说是违背意愿，发情状态的Omega又能有多少自己的意愿。

他还记得自己的第一次发情，他和法国虽然被吓了一跳但也十分高兴，因为他们终于能够真正地结合。情热逐节攀升，全世界的春药都不能与之相比，明明想要珍惜这个值得纪念的日子，可英国却根本没有被标记的记忆。再次清醒已经是三天后，法国的笑容、还有身体内部的混合信息素告诉他，他们已经属于彼此了。

那之后，英国也曾试着回想那三天里的一切，可记忆依旧是黑暗一片，他只能记起那个火一样燃烧的感觉，记起那时的他根本不知道眼前人的身份，是谁都好，只要是Alpha就好，我需要他进入我，需要他占有我。

英国很害怕，他从没有这样失控的经验，他从没有向谁低头祈求。在成为Omega之前，他以为发情期不过是兴致高昂的三天而已，它只会为本就满意的情事锦上添花，可没想到，这竟然是强烈到剥夺意识的东西。在那三天里，他不再是英国，甚至不是亚瑟，他只是Omega，渴求被贯穿填满的Omega。

虽然这很令人不安，但是英国也并没有就此恐慌绝望，他已经活了这么久，他经历过海盗的杀戮、疾病的肆虐、战争的毁灭，这些都没有让他屈服，何况只是自己身体的一个小小本能。于是他试着控制它，试着在那些灼人的热度里看着法国的眼睛，那双眼睛曾经跨越海峡与战场，向他抛来爱意，即使两国交恶百年也不曾改变。英国在晕眩的快感里回想着他们的过往，初次相遇、暧昧试探、不甘伤心、袒露心意，他在每一次的发情期里重新活过一遍，然后终于在五年后，他成功地将意识维持到了第三天的末尾。

你看，不曾言败的帝国总是会跨越所有障碍。

可有些东西就像是海中的冰山，他以为自己知晓全部，其实掩藏在水面下的巨物根本不可能被驯服。

“啊！啊，好深，还要，我还想要！”

发情的Omega又发出了恳求，他抬起下身，方便他的伴侣以更快更深的动作拥有自己。美国用右手抚摸那个弯起夸张曲线的背部，在短短一年间，本应该早就完成了Omega所有变化的身体竟然又发生了明显的改变。他变得更加柔软，能够将身体下弯成不可思议的角度；身高再次下降，皮肤光滑得不像是久经沙场的男人；而最明显的，是他的发情期。

在最开始的时间里，英国在发情期里从始至终都保持理智，他像正常夜晚里的每一次，愤恨地闭起双眼，只有在被以法国作为要挟时才会用屈辱的表情配合动作。可就从他们一起经历的第三个发情期开始，英国的眼睛就改变了，它们不再尖锐刺眼，在一次次的动作里逐渐涣散，被蒙上欲望的薄纱，它们目不转睛地望着美国，脆弱、渴望地向他祈求更多。

眼睛，然后是四肢。它们不再推拒或是毫无反应，双腿主动攀附腰背，双手抓住美国肌肉盘结的小臂，或是不停抚摸结实的胸口和下腹。

最后，是那张嘴，它发出不满的呻吟，只有在获得唇舌交缠后才会满足地轻舔嘴唇，从那里抛出的话语愈发露骨直白，从不要变成给我更多。

“英国，转过来，让我看着你。”

这一次的发情即将到达终点，美国换成了传统的姿势，他总会是这样，无论中间变换多少复杂新奇的玩法，在发情期的末尾，他总会面对着那个人。

失神的双眼看向他，嘴角满是来不及吞咽的津液，英国的叫喊攀上最高，他挺起腰身将Alpha含得更深。

“给我，全都给我！啊啊啊啊！”

精液灌满腔体，Omega在高潮中颤抖尖叫。一分钟后，他终于平静下来，发情期已经结束，可他依旧在余韵中意识不清。

美国当然知道，因为英国正像个雏鸟一样自觉蜷缩在他的怀里，他抬起头不停索要亲吻，发出餍足的嘤咛。

“我属于你，我的Alpha。”

这一次，他竟然还说出这样可怕的话语。

英国清醒了。

他睁开眼睛，一如既往地，他被美国抱在怀里，而自己也以一个依赖的姿势贴在他的胸口。

一阵反胃，英国推开那个紧缠不放的双臂，像平常一样用后背对着那个刚刚为止还在缠绵拥抱的“伴侣”。四肢上的束缚因为发情期被临时取下，可现在的他全身酸软无力，根本挪不动脚步，只能像平时被锁着一样和美国躺在同一张床上。

“你醒了？”

美国听起来十分开心，英国猜到自己可能又在毫无意识的发情期里做了什么顺他心意的事情，就像美国总爱给他讲的那样。

你说想要我的东西、你说我干得你要疯了、你说要我吻你。

从前明明已经可以保持清醒的发情期，在美国的信息素中又变回了那个让英国害怕的初次体验。他什么都不知道，能够记起的只有滔天的情欲和渴求。

而且他再也无法控制了，无论如何努力，他都再也不能控制哪怕一秒。在被美国标记之后他才知道，从前那些所谓的Omega本能根本就不是全部，它们一直沉睡在身体里，而现在已经被这个人的拥抱逐渐唤醒。

英国沉默着，他知道美国肯定又要开始用发情期的反应羞辱他、羞辱法国，可这一次他没有，他只是不顾英国无力的挣扎，不停亲吻依旧发红的腺体。

“我想叫你的名字。”

他在耳边低声说。

英国睁大了眼睛。他不能那么做，从来没有人这样叫他，只有弗朗西斯可以，只有他，用那个温柔的声音，一遍一遍。

“亚瑟。”

不，不要这么叫我。

“不行！”

他强烈地拒绝着，可就像这一年中的每一次，他的拒绝只会被无视。

“亚瑟，亚瑟……你是我的，亚瑟…”

这个人到底还要抢走什么。他抢走了英国的身体，现在就连名字都不放过。

“不要这么叫我！！”

英国用了最大的力气，他转过身，想要推开那个身体，却被抓住手腕将手臂固定在头顶。

“你不愿意？可你不愿意的事情我哪一件没做过？”

说着，他再次进入身体，三天里被不停贯穿的穴口柔软无比，没有任何阻力地将他全部吞没。

“你，出去，啊，别…”

理所当然地，这个拒绝没有发挥作用，美国的东西太大了，光是保持呼吸就已经足够困难，更不要说抑制呻吟。而且他才刚刚结束发情，大脑的控制力还没有完全恢复。

“啊…慢点，啊…”

强硬的拒绝变成妥协，要求也只是让他减缓刺激。英国听见了美国的笑声，然后他趴在耳边，又开始叫他的名字。

亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟。

他叫个不停，声音与英国钟爱的那个人完全不同。

“不要…不要那么叫我…”

被侵犯的无力感并不是最糟的，最糟的是他又因为这个罪犯而即将高潮，就像每一晚一样，怀抱着对法国的愧疚在这个人怀抱里颤抖着射精。

“里面都已经抖这样了，就不能说点好听吗？”美国加快速度，“就像你刚才说的那句，再说给我听啊，在清醒的时候说，亚瑟。”

英国不知道自己说了什么，他也不想知道，反正那都是Omega出于本能的胡言乱语，他根本不想知道。

他流着眼泪到达了高潮，而美国又将过量的精液释放在他的身体里。

我会怀孕吗？他在筋疲力竭中绝望地想着，他是这么强大的Alpha，我肯定会被他…

「亚瑟，如果我们能有一个孩子。」

紫色的眼睛看着他，充满期待。

“亚瑟，你这里都鼓起来了。”

美国的声音撕碎甜美的回忆，英国在恐慌里看向自己的小腹，果然，那里比平时要更加凸起，他突然惊慌起来，在发现那里随着精液流出而逐渐恢复平坦后松了口气。

这样的情绪变化自然逃不过将他标记的Alpha，美国盯着他，那个眼神令他不寒而栗。不过美国没有做出什么可怕的事情，他只是走到自己的背包前，在里面翻找什么东西。

他拿着一个闪着金属光泽的圆环。

“告诉你一个好消息，今后你不用再被那些东西锁在床上了，”他抬起下巴指了指床边的束缚装置，在英国反应过来之前，将那个圆环扣在了他的脖子上。“只要带着这个就好。”

细微的电流和锁扣的声音响起，英国惊慌失措地拉拽着这个冰冷的东西，“这是什么！你，你给我拿下去！”

“你不是很好奇我在天花板上安装的轨道是干什么用的吗？放心，那不是用来和你做爱的，它是用来，”说着，美国拉过那条从轨道上垂下的巨型锁链，锁在了那个圆环上，“用来做这个的。”

这简直就是莫大的侮辱，英国就像只宠物一样被套上项圈拴在家里。

“你到底把我当什么！”

说完他就后悔了。当什么，这一年来他每天被锁在床上，张开双腿，美国还能当他是什么，难道事到如今他还在幻想美国能够顾念旧情，给予他至少一点尊重吗？

“嗯…Jimmy？”

美国笑得很开心。

Jimmy，那是从前他从英格兰为美国带去的小狗，那个孩子很喜欢，总是和它在院子里玩耍。可就算是那条狗，美国也没有将它拴在哪里过。

“放心，你当然不是它。对了，你都不知道Jimmy是怎么死的吧？”美国又将他压在身下，“那时你已经离开，Jimmy长大了，它总是乱跑，只要附近有母狗发情，他就会三天都消失无影。”他抚摸英国的脸颊，又啃咬腺体，“我很生气，明明它是我的，它可是你给我一个人的，怎么能被别人拐跑呢？于是我把它拴在仓库里，让它哪里也不能去，谁也不知道它在哪里，大家都以为Jimmy又跑出去交配了。后来我生了病，昏迷了好几天，等到再次打开仓库门的时候…”

英国记得，美国告诉他Jimmy生病了，它生了病死掉了，美国哭得很伤心。

“它已经死了，渴死的？饿死的？我不知道，反正它死了。”

“你…你为什么当时不告诉我？”

“那可是你送给我的，我答应了会好好照顾它，怎么可能会告诉你。”美国露出理所当然的表情，好像奇怪的人不是自己，“再说了，那都是它的错，谁让它擅自离开我。你说是不是，亚瑟？”

他拉扯了一下那个锁链，在英国难以置信的眼神里再次亲吻他。

“干什么这么看我，死了一只小狗而已，跟这一年里我对你做的其他事情比起来也差太远了吧。”

是啊，美国是怎么疯了一样地折磨他的，英国当然清楚。可他无法相信，那个可爱的孩子，那个还什么都不懂的孩子竟然会做出那样的事情。

无论现在的美国怎样疯狂，在英国心里的某个角落，那个孩子依旧只是喜欢自然的单纯弟弟，他依赖他、信任他、喜爱他。

“你又在想那些东西了，亚瑟，自欺欺人可不是什么好事情，”硬热再次刺穿身体，进入腔体深处，“现在正在操你的就是那个小孩。你偶尔才来这里看我一次，却连在那么短的时间里都要跑去加拿大和他见面，你一次一次抛下我去见别人，你知道我是怎么想的吗！”

“啊！不要说了！”

“我早就想要你了亚瑟，在你教我拉琴的时候、教我跳舞的时候、送我西服的时候，我早就想这么做了！可你的眼里只有他，从来都是，我是弟弟是敌人是盟友，我根本没办法让你用别的方式看待我。但你，哈哈哈，你竟然自己选择成为Omega。”

“啊！轻点，你轻点！”

“什么轻点，你就是喜欢这样，发情期的你可比平时诚实多了亚瑟，成为Omega的感觉怎么样，心里讨厌但身体无法拒绝的感觉怎么样？”

就像美国所说，他越是用力，英国就越是快感升级，可他不能承认，即使身体向美国低头，他也必须保持他的心。

得不到回答的美国更加生气，他的信息素表达着强烈的不满，动作也粗暴无比。

到底为什么会这样，明明是为了和所爱之人获得更多的幸福而做出的选择，为什么会将他推到现在这样的境地。

眼泪再也无法忍耐，英国哭了出来。

他被吻了，动作停止，美国离开了他的身体，只是在接吻。

这算是什么！英国偏头躲开他，本以为会将他激怒，却并没有得到那样的结果。相反地，美国离开床铺，站在那里看着他。

“亚瑟，叫我的名字。”

这他怎么可能会服从。

美国没有重复要求，而是拿出了一个奇怪的东西，上面是黑色的按钮。

“叫我的名字。”

他说。

在又一阵沉默后，美国按下那个开关。一瞬间，巨大的电流通过身体，英国连叫都叫不出来，只是在床上剧烈颤抖。下身一片湿热，腥臭的气味飘进鼻腔，他知道自己失禁了，在这样的电击下没有人能够控制。

太痛苦了，太难受了，好像是他被覆盖标记前的那几天，美国不顾他身体的抗拒一次又一次强暴他，灼烧的疼痛遍布每一个细胞。

这样的折磨到底过了多久，英国根本不知道，他只知道在电击停止后，美国再次要求他叫自己的名字。

而他照做了，他叫了很多遍，像是祈求名字的主人不要再给予他这样的折磨。

“真听话，那么现在站起来，过来吻我。”

英国从没有在清醒的时候主动亲吻过他，他摇头拒绝，却换来了又一次可怕的电击。

“我说了吻我！”

在一阵平复后，他终于还是走下床，铁链随着脚步哗啦作响，他站在美国面前，闭起眼睛亲吻了他。

他知道，这一切只是刚刚开始。

4.

距离英国失踪已经过去两年零三个月，法国依旧没有获取任何有用情报。两年，对于国家象征实在不算是太长的时间，他清清楚楚地记着那一天的所有细节。

那一天，参加完国际会议，他们在联合国总部附近的酒店享受一个甜蜜的约会，可法国只是出门买了一盒香烟，再返回房间时，英国已经不见人影了。

他试图拨打手机，却听见床下传来震动声音；他去酒店查询监控，却被告知前后一小时内的视频信息全部丢失；他耐心等待对方提出赎金交易，可几天过去，等到的只是突然消失的标记。

一般情况下，这很可能意味着英国已经失去了生命，而绝大部分人确实是这么认为的，可法国不愿意相信，他知道，即使只是那么一丝的可能性，英国也可能只是被强行覆盖了标记。

虽然他或许正在被谁残酷对待，虽然他们不可能再成为伴侣，可是只要英国还活着就好。所以他从没有放弃过搜寻，从那天之后他就一直住在这间酒店。时间流逝，可调查却没有进展，很多工作人员都劝他回国等待，但法国仍然决定留在这里。

西班牙和普鲁士每两周就会飞来美国查看他的情况，中国和俄罗斯也会在国际会议后安慰他，并提供力所能及的帮助，德国也主动帮他分担了欧盟里的大部分工作。

而对他帮助最多的，还要属他和英国共同的朋友，美国。

从英国失踪的第一天起，他就立刻通知了FBI和NSA，发动一切可由自己调配的力量帮忙寻找英国的踪迹。可除了一辆行迹可疑的无牌照车厢型车，再没有其他信息。

这段时间内的每一天，法国都无法安然入睡，他总是在想，如果那一天他能像平时那样制止英国抽烟，如果他没有因为英国的眼神而纵容他，如果他没有离开这个酒店房间，那么英国现在应该还每晚躺在他的身边，他们还会在吵完架后用亲吻和拥抱和好。

他们还会沉醉在彼此的信息素里，期盼一个不知道什么时候才会到来的新生命。

「你说我们该让他入法国籍还是英国籍？」

在回忆里，他趴在英国身上，两个人都气喘吁吁。

「当然是英国，我才是生他的人，只出了十分钟力气的家伙才没资格跟我抢。」

嘴里说着讽刺人的话，英国却连连亲吻着法国高耸的鼻梁——那是他最爱的地方。

于是，法国抱着他在床上翻了一圈，他让英国骑在自己身上，而他也坐起身子，将英国抱进怀里。

「先不说为什么半个小时变成了十分钟，亚瑟，如果我们真的梦想成真，我一定会比你更紧张更害怕，我一定一步都不能离开你，直到我们的孩子出生，直到他叫我们爸爸。」

他一边说着，一边亲吻着英国的嘴唇。

国家意识是否可以像人类一样繁衍，这一点谁都不知道，而分化后已经过了十多年，虽然每天都腻在一起，可直到现在也没有什么令人惊喜的消息。

「那如果一直只有我们两个人，你就可以扔下我到处乱跑吗？」

英国翻了个白眼。

而法国轻轻笑着。

「我什么时候扔下过你？别找个机会就来吵架。」

「我想想啊，从百年战争开始算，我家改宗教之后你无视我好几年，然后因为新大陆的事情你还和我打了一架，之后……」

英国还真的掰着指头算了起来，在他完全陷入历史追忆之前，法国成功用再一次的进入打断了他。

「亲爱的，别数了，我发誓，以后绝对不可能再离开，所以我们还是说点开心的吧，比如，半小时为什么是十分钟？」

英国轻喘着，在他耳边笑出声。

对不起，亚瑟，我明明发誓不会离开，却……

打断痛苦回忆的是美国敲门的声音。

“嗨，法国，这是你要求查的东西，”他拿着一个文件夹进入房间，“可能不太有什么有用的情报，但是你还是再仔细看一遍吧，说不定是FBI那帮人太粗心了。”

法国接过那些调查结果，在美国的动作里闻到了熟悉的沐浴露香气，那是英国为他们购买的沐浴露味道，浓浓的玫瑰香，法国抗议过很多次都被判无效。

“谢谢你，美国，我再看一遍吧。”

他坐在桌前仔细看着那些文件，确实，就如美国所说，没有什么他期待的东西。

“话说，你觉得我新换的沐浴露味道怎么样？你应该能闻见吧，这个味道还挺浓的。”

明明没有打算提起这个话题，可美国却主动问了他，法国只能压下心头的酸涩，勉强扯出一个笑脸，“很好闻，就是好像不太适合你，你不是一直只喜欢青草系列的吗，怎么突然换成这样？”

美国笑了。

“之前我说过的那个伴侣，还记得吧，他最喜欢这个味道，所以我决定自己也试试看，你觉得不适合？”

“如果是你伴侣喜欢的，那不管适合不适合，你都会坚持使用的吧，所以不用在乎别人的评价。”

然而对于法国的回答，美国似乎不是很满意，他站起身，在房间里走了两步，然后再次开口。

“不，法国，不适合我的永远都不适合我，而他现在喜欢的以后却不一定会喜欢，所以，我可不会为了他去强迫自己用这个香到呛鼻的东西。我会让他喜欢上我的味道，嗯，而且我觉得已经快要成功了。”

美国突然坐在他身边，玫瑰的香气扑面而来，那里面似乎还有些别的味道，有些熟悉，却好像又是陌生的。法国没有像从前一样打趣，他已经没有那个力气了，只是低头翻阅文件。

一般而言，美国这个时候就会离开，可今天他却一直都坐在这里，距离甚至有些过于接近。那股味道萦绕在法国周围，让他无法不想起和英国在一起时的种种过往，然后愈发伤心欲绝。

“英国以前是不是也喜欢这个味道？”

就像是看透了他内心的挣扎，美国竟然问出了这个问题。而见他半天没有回答，美国又补上一句，“为了方便调查。”

“是，他很喜欢这个牌子，不过他每次用的不多，一般不刻意闻的话也发现不了，所以可能不太能作为搜查信息。”

“嗯，也是，没准他现在也已经不喜欢了。”

这样的回答实在是有些不合适，法国不明白美国突然这么说的用意，不过看他今天似乎心情很好，可能只是因为和伴侣发生了什么所以比较兴奋吧。而且他还为自己带来了调查结果，法国不会对他生气。

可这样的容忍却得到了一个更加过分的问题。

“法国，你和英国在一起那么久，为什么他一直都没有怀孕啊？是他的原因还是你的原因？”

“我现在没有心情回答这样的问题，美国，很抱歉。”

“不不不，该道歉的是我，对不起啊，我今天太高兴了，因为上午才知道我的伴侣已经怀孕了。”

原来是因为这个，法国欣慰地摇摇头，“没关系，那真是恭喜你了，国家很不容易繁育后代，你这么开心也是应该的。”

“嗯，我也没想到会这么顺利，本来以为要很久的。”总是在国际会议上气势凌人的美国此刻就像个年轻的孩子，满脸都是笑容，甚至看起来还有些害羞，他握住法国的右手，笑着问他，“法国，你也会为我高兴吗？”

看来美国是真的很喜欢他的伴侣，明明之前拥有那么多床伴，每一天都在不同人家里过夜，现在竟然会和这位Omega在一起这么久，还为了他的怀孕而兴奋。

虽然法国和英国再也不可能拥有这样的快乐了，但看到好友这么幸福，法国也衷心地祝福了他，“当然，你能够找到相爱的人，并且和他共同孕育新的生命，我当然为你感到高兴。”

“谢谢！对了，我还带了超声波检查的图片，你要看吗？”

然而还不等法国回答，他就从另一个文件夹里掏出了一大堆黑白灰的超声波图片。

“就是这里，这个灰色的，很可爱吧，已经两个月大了。”

虽然美国一直都在说很可爱，但在法国眼里，那只是一团形状有些像蚕豆的阴影，但不管怎样，他都赞同了美国的看法，微笑着说它真可爱。

“等它出生后，一定是世界上最可爱的孩子，金色的头发，绿色的双眼，清澈的声音，”美国兴奋地在房间里转起了圈，法国想要继续祝福，可他的话却让他再次陷入黑暗里。

金色的头发，绿色的双眼，清澈的声音。他也曾经幻想过这样的一个孩子。

它拥有晨曦般闪耀的发丝，绿宝石般透彻的虹膜，令鸟儿也羞于开口的歌喉。他会给它全世界最好的一切，和英国，和那个孩子一起度过吵吵闹闹的每一天。

“法国，你愿意当它的教父吗？”

就在他沉浸在痛苦中时，美国突然站在他面前，俯下身和他对视，等待着他的回答。

“…我当然愿意。”

“太好了！我的伴侣知道了一定会激动得直接哭出来的！”

说完这话，美国才像终于发现不对一样恍然大悟，“啊对不起，我是不是又让你难过了？明明你才是最想…我今天实在是太过分了！”

敲门声响起，一个看着像是医生的人走进来，在美国耳边悄悄说了什么，美国突然变了脸色，连桌子上的照片也没有拿，直接冲了出去。

法国将那些检查结果收好，递给站在一旁的医生，可他看了半天也没有接。

“这是美国先生给您看的吗？”

他的语气听起来很奇怪。

“是，他说这是他的孩子。美国看起来很激动，还让我做孩子的教父，真为他高兴啊。”

听了这话，医生的表情变了几变，似乎是想要说些什么，却在极力忍耐，最终，他压低了声音。

“我叫路易斯·奥利维尔，是美国先生的私人医生。”他匆匆接过那些照片，“有些事情美国先生并不方便帮您，请您务必自己去调查。我叫路易斯·奥利维尔。”

说完，他匆忙离开了房间。

5.

“亚瑟，我回来了。”

美国踏入这个隐秘的房间，两年半的时间，这里已经变成了所有家具一应俱全的双人卧室，美国每晚都睡在这里。

而房间的另一个居住人，此刻就坐在桌前翻看书本，他的手腕脚腕上没有束缚，他可以随意行动，不论是看书、看电视、或者是拉小提琴，这都是他的自由。

除了离开这间屋子，除了反抗房间真正的主人，以及死亡。

被戴上金属项圈的第三个月，就在那个夏天，他曾经下定决心想要解脱，玻璃杯打碎在地面，他握住那个最大的碎片，毫不犹豫地刺进脖颈。

虽然他想要撑下去，想要找到更好的机会逃出去，或是继续等待法国的救援，可是不行了，他再也无法继续支撑了。被拴住脖颈的耻辱、痛不欲生的电击、一个又一个过分的要求，还有最让他无法接受的：

即使不在发情期，即使只是日常的性爱，他也开始在美国的拥抱里迷失自己。

直入腔体的深顶让他脚趾发麻，穴口浅处的摩擦让他头晕目眩，被浇灌填满的充盈感让他安心餍足。即使有时只是粗暴的、带着愤恨的发泄，他也能在那些动作里颤抖着到达高潮。

可那毕竟不是彻底的迷失，他就像是一个悬浮在半空的灵魂，没有躯体，无法触碰任何东西，只能眼睁睁地看着自己主动亲吻美国的嘴唇。他听见床上的Omega亲昵地呼唤美国的名字，发出从没有听过的呻吟；他看见他抱着美国，看见他亲吻他的手腕，在那里肆意吸取Alpha的信息素。

英国不能接受这样的自己，那根本不是他，他想让这个Omega的身体停下，可那些曾经被他轻视的本能就像无形的手握住船舵，操纵巨大的船体滑向隐藏海面之下的暗涡。

够了，这一切不能再继续了，即使再也无法与法国相见，即使没有人知道国家象征死亡后会去往何方，他也不能再放任自己滑落深渊。

于是他那么做了，将玻璃刺进脖颈。

本以为可以就此逃离地狱，可再次睁眼时，他依旧在这个房间，奥利维尔医生趴在桌面上休息，而美国就在床边。

电视里在播放新闻，记者说，法国国家象征在一场车祸里折断了右腿，所幸没有生命危险。

「如果还有下一次，如果你还敢这么做！」

美国双眼通红，他的语气不是在开玩笑。

房间里被加装了监视器，只要美国不在房间，那个红色的灯光就一直追随英国的身影。美国有时会透过那个摄像头对他说话，英国有时并不会理会，可奇怪的是，他也没有因此被电击过，所有的惩罚都是在美国真正在场的情况下，而且那个频率已经显著降低。那到底是因为美国玩腻了这样的游戏，还是因为他已经几乎对他言听计从，英国不想知道。

“亚瑟，我回来了。”

关上房门的人站在原地，而英国放下读了一半的诗集，走向那里，向他献上亲吻。就像他被要求的那样。

“欢迎回家。”

而美国一如既往地加深了这个吻，呼吸逐渐粗重，发热的硬物顶上凸起的小腹，英国熟练地跪在地上，拉下拉链将那个东西吞进口腔。

从前总是痉挛不停的喉咙早已经适应了凶猛的撞击和摩擦，肌肉无比放松，任由异物在其中来回进出，舌头翻搅不停，英国发出几声呻吟。

“好了，躺到床上去，”美国并没有像之前一样继续折磨他的嘴和喉咙直到射精，而是抽出沾满津液的阴茎，指了指房间中间的双人床。“侧躺着，面向那边。”

他转过身，然后被从身后抱住，亲吻后颈，本以为美国一会儿就会满足，可衣料摩擦的声音响起，然后熟悉的东西滑进腿缝，因为早已分泌的润滑羞耻作响。

“已经五个月了，路易斯说你的状况很稳定，”美国在穴口摩擦，小心地探入又撤出，“终于又可以抱你了，亚瑟。”

左腿被稍微抬起，根本不用额外的适应，那个人时隔三个月，再次顺利无比地进入了他的身体。

“想我吗？”

美国在他耳边问个不停，乐此不疲。

“亚瑟，亚瑟，回答我，你喜不喜欢这样？”

几乎是没有任何思考地，英国给出了答案。

“喜…欢。”

“叫我的名字。”

“阿尔弗雷德…”

一个挺进，呻吟声突然溢出，他听见美国笑了，然后身下被加速贯穿。

“啊…别，慢点…慢点。”

体内肌肉收缩，他下意识护住那个出现不久的凸起。美国真的慢了下来，粗热的性器被撤离至很浅的地方，轻轻搅弄研磨，本来拉起英国小腿的手也覆在小腹上。

“这样呢？”

敏感点被频频擦过，英国不由自主地呻吟不停，将这个当作答案的美国似乎很满意，他亲吻腺体，在上面留下一个个爱的痕迹。

孕期的荷尔蒙令他比平常还要欲望高涨，多月没有过的亲密接触让英国轻而易举地迷失在情欲的迷雾中。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯…舒服。”

不用逼迫，英国直接回答了他的问题，那不是谎言。

笑声在耳边轰隆，身下的小幅抽插加快了速度。英国习惯性咬住嘴边的手，然后被摸了发红的嘴唇。

“太深了？难受就告诉我。”

“不难受…”

理智即将彻底飞离，英国知道，他又要成为那个悬在空中的灵魂了，他又要冷眼地看着自己的身体向美国屈服、索取。可再次睁开眼睛，视线里依旧是那张浅色的书桌，而他也还是在美国的亲吻里喘息不停。

“啊…阿尔……再，快一些…”

身体又在这样说话，可灵魂却迟迟没有脱离，他再也不是这场欢爱的看客，他就在这个Omega的身体里，意识恍惚。

胀痛的乳头开始分泌汁液，美国掐捏着那里，一缕带着香甜气味的白色液体顺着身体流下，在床单上留下印记。

“亚瑟，亚瑟…”

美国不停叫着他的名字，在这里听到的声音与在空中相比温柔了太多，暧昧、喑哑、缠绵。

「Prends ton luth et me donne un baiser ;

La fleur de l'églantier sent ses bourgeons éclore,

Le printemps naît ce soir ; les vents vont s'embraser ;」

（拿起你的琴，并请你给我一吻；

蔷薇花儿已感到它的蓓蕾在绽开。

今夜春光来到了；很快就熏风解愠；）

诗集摊放在书桌上，诗句浮现脑中，曾经念响它们的声音与耳边的呼唤相互重叠，混乱的大脑将它错误地分类归档，继而调取了错误的相关记忆。

「亚瑟，你是我的诗人，我的缪斯，我爱你，我怎么能不爱你。」

晴朗的午后，他和法国靠在树下，前一秒还在因为无聊的小事争吵，下一秒，法国就用一首诗让他在斑驳的阳光下红了脸。那时他说了什么呢？英国想不起来，但他还能够说什么呢？肯定是……

“亚瑟，我…”

“我…我也…弗朗西斯……我也爱你…”

就在一瞬间，灼热的空气迅速降温，动作停止，性器撤出身体，温柔的声音消失无踪。

“你刚才说什么。”

囚禁初期里出现的语气在耳边响起，前一秒还情欲高涨的Alpha信息素变得威压十足，英国被压制得无法动作。他反射性地拉住脖子上的套索，巨大的恐惧感迫使他立刻开始道歉。

“对不起，我不是故意的，对不起，对不起！”

虽然美国以及几个月没有再按下过那个按钮，但身体无论如何也不会忘记那个折磨。然而预想中的电击并没有到来，他试着转过身，美国已经站起来，背对着他，很久都没有说话。

“对了，说起法国，之前有件事我忘了告诉你。”他在公文包里翻找着，掏出一支录音笔，满脸都是笑，可是他的信息素不是这么说，“之前你查出来怀孕的那一天我就告诉法国了，他说他很为我高兴，你要听吗？哦不过放心，他不知道怀孕的是你。”

根本不等回答，美国按下了播放键。

「法国，你和英国在一起那么久，为什么他一直都没有怀孕啊？是他的原因还是你的原因？」

「我现在没有心情回答这样的问题，美国，很抱歉。」

怀念无比的声音进入英国的耳朵，和那个回忆里一样，伴着录音电流的声响，他听见了自己的心跳，飞快，像是要跳出胸口。

「不不不，该道歉的是我，对不起啊，我今天太高兴了，因为上午才知道我的伴侣已经怀孕了。」

「没关系，那真是恭喜你了，国家很不容易繁育后代，你这么开心也是应该的。」

可那个声音听起来十分疲惫，英国可以想象他的样子，那些他引以为傲的金发肯定因为疏于打理而变得不再光泽熠熠，他的眼下一定全是乌青，烟头堆在烟灰缸里总是不及时清理。

「嗯，我也没想到会这么顺利，本来以为要很久的。法国，你也会为我高兴吗？」

「当然，你能够找到相爱的人，并且和他共同孕育新的生命，我当然为你感到高兴。」

我当然为你感到高兴。

爱人的声音清晰无比地回荡在密室里，说他会为了美国高兴，他会为了美国……

英国回想起他和法国对于未来孩子的畅想，他们争论国籍争论姓氏争论母语，他们总是无法达成一致，可每一天都在憧憬。可现在……他低下头，小腹隆起，那里终于有了心跳和生命，可那不是他曾经期待的孩子。

“关掉，我不想听，关了它…”

“为什么要关，你不是很想‘弗朗西斯’吗，想他想到和我做爱的时候都要叫他的名字，现在我就让你听听他的声音。不许捂耳朵！”

那个录音笔还在播放，美国兴奋地给法国展示超声图片，而法国则夸那个孩子很可爱。他的声音很痛苦，与从前他们谈论未来时完全相反。

“求你，关了它，我不要听！对不起，刚才说错话是我不小心，不要再放了！”

“嘘，小声点，这里可是最精彩的。”

「法国，你愿意当它的教父吗？」

「…我当然愿意。」

「太好了！我的伴侣知道了一定会激动得直接哭出来的！」

“哈哈哈哈！我果然没说错，你看你，哭得停不下来！”

录音停止，美国高声大笑着，可他的脸上却看不到丝毫喜悦。

“够了，够了！！”英国再也无法忍耐，他在眼泪里疯狂大喊着，“你囚禁我强奸我，一次一次用我爱的人逼迫我，我全都照做了，你要的我全都给你了！美国，你为什么还要去羞辱他！”

似乎没有预料到英国会有这样剧烈的反应，美国一时间没有说话。

“你明明知道我爱他，你知道我想要的是我和弗朗西斯的孩子，不是你这个疯子！”

说着，他用力砸向小腹，在成功之前被美国制止。

“你想干什么！”

“你用它折磨侮辱我还不够，还想羞辱他，够了，让它滚！从我身体里滚出去！”

英国从不知道自己有这样大的力气，他甩开美国的手，又一次砸向肚子，这一次他成功了，剧痛从小腹传来，他满头大汗地瘫倒在床上，再次举起手。

又是一声闷响，可身体再也没有传来任何疼痛，因为美国将他牢牢抱住，那个拳头砸在他背上。

“放开我！”

“你会死的！”总是趾高气扬发号命令的声音正在颤抖，不，美国整个人都在颤抖。“你不能死，我说过如果你死了，我就，我一定会把法国……”

他又在拿法国当做威胁。英国笑了，他笑得停不下来，笑得和哭泣连在一起。

“你对他做的事又和那些有什么分别！我被你当作性玩具一样锁在这里，每一天每一天，你对我做的那些事，我都恶心得恨不得去死！可是我不能，我只能这么活下去，你以为我是为了什么！你知道我是为了什么！”

弗朗西斯是他仅剩的世界，他是那些美好的日子，他是树下的光点、是海面的波光，他是最简单的爱情，在这些性别这些本能出现之前的、仅仅是爱着他的爱情。

「拿起你的琴，并请你给我一吻。」

“我只有他了，我只有他了！！”

Alpha的安抚信息素海涛一样袭来，即使还想继续怒吼，英国的身体也在快速降温冷静，音量减弱，剩下的话变得绝望而虚弱。

“只有他不会用那种眼神看我，只有在他眼里我还是我…他不会那样，不会像你这样…”

“他不会那样看你？”美国放开了他，眼睛很红，它们看着英国，像是下一秒就要开始爆裂，“你说他不会那样看你？你都忘了吗，英国！在你决定分化性别之前，是谁在一直暗示你成为Omega，又是谁试着劝你阻拦你，你都记反了吗！”

「亚瑟，如果我们能有一个孩子，那该多好啊。」

「英国，你最好不要那么做，第二性别不是你想的那么简单。」

“事到如今，你说，只有他不会那样看你？他才是第一个这样看你的人，他才是最希望你变成这样的人！他希望你成为别人的附属，每个月发情到毫无意识，这全都是他希望的，还有这个。”

美国的眼神落在那个小腹上，他停下了，似乎在回想什么，他的信息素好像有些难过，“英国，从拥有第二性别的那一天起，我们就再也不是自己了。从前我也以为这只是一个象征性的东西，我以为一切都不会改变，可是我变了。我想要你，之前的两百多年我一直想要你，可我能够忍耐，我知道你不会离开他，但分化之后，每一次看见你我都…所以你以为法国他不会变吗？那些话，他为什么一遍一遍对你说那些话？我知道为什么，因为我们都是Alpha，我当然知道。”

不，那都是可以被理性压制的，那些低等的生物本能怎么可能侵蚀高级进化的大脑。

“他不会那样，我也不会，你只是在为自己找借口！”

“我们全都变了，英国。我无法再忍耐你不属于我、法国不惜欺骗你暗示你也想要你为他生育后代，而你，你最想要的也已经不是那个不复存在的弗朗西斯，”美国捏住他的下巴，迫使英国抬头看向他。浓郁的Alpha信息素弥漫空气中，每一个人都能感受到他的强大，他能够守卫领土、能够争抢资源、能够保护配偶，这一切都让Omega不自觉加重呼吸。“你想要比他优秀百倍的Alpha，你想要的是我。”

那些高潮中的羞耻话语，那些亲吻和交缠，它们都是最好的佐证。可是英国知道，那只是Omega的身体，不管它被谁占有，亚瑟都永远属于那个午后。

“我爱他。”英国闭上眼睛，“我的心是自由的，没有什么能够改变。”

许久，美国不再同他争辩什么，而是叫来奥利维尔医生为英国检查，并在英国不可置信的目光里取下了那个屈辱的金属套锁。

“我不会再去找他，”美国背对着他，只用两只手就将它轻易掰成几段，扔进垃圾桶，“你也不用再看见我，亚瑟。”

然后就如他所说的那样，美国再也没有打开那扇门。

6.

黑暗中，天花板上的红光闪烁不停，监视器视野里的双人床上，散落着十几件美国留在衣柜里的衣服，而英国，正将脸埋进一件衬衣里，像是被捕捞上岸的鱼，疯狂汲取仅剩的水氧。

不够，这根本不够。

他仔细扫荡每一寸每一毫，不肯放过哪怕一个信息素分子，因为这是最后一件还留着美国味道的衣服，过去的四周里，他已经用完了所有的库存。

在美国不再出现的一周后，英国就已经开始因为缺少Alpha的信息素而焦虑不安，他无法看进那些诗词，无法控制自己不去盯着那扇门。

入睡也变得困难，在意识到之前，他已经用美国留下的所有衣服在床上建成了可怕的“巢穴”。每晚，只有躲进巢穴里，他才能够像从前一样睡着。

可气味总会消散，这件最后的衬衫也已经成为普通的衣物，极度缺乏信息素的身体停止分泌脑啡肽，让Omega陷入极度失落和悲伤之中。他再也忍不住，眼泪沾湿白色的衣料，他知道那个人在看他，美国现在一定在得意地嘲讽他。

美国，那是在这两年多里给予他痛苦的元凶，英国想起他的时候应该不是仇恨就是绝望，可现在他能想到的只有美国的吻、他的拥抱、深夜里的呼吸。

还有那扇门，它开启的时候，美国总会站在门口等待他的迎接。

此刻的大脑记不起树影摇曳的午后，它和这具身体的愿望相重合，灵魂没有升空，它就在这张床上，在已经消失的气味里无助哀恸。

在这样的身心统一下，英国只能做出唯一的举动。他在哭泣里叫着谁的名字，那个他以为自己只会因为失控于情欲而呼唤的名字。一遍又一遍，他询问那个人在哪里。

第二天醒来时，桌子上多了很多装着信息素的药剂瓶，像是瘾君子看见洁白的晶体，英国在第一时间冲向它们，将液体撒在腺体上，历时一个月，他终于得到了些许慰藉。超负荷的大脑瞬间罢工休憩，他倒在床上，手中的药剂瓶紧握不放。

那之后，信息素的供应不曾间断，可失眠和焦虑却再次发作。

不是因为缺乏信息素，英国磨蹭着大腿，那里湿凉一片，润滑黏液不停分泌，信息素很充足，他将它们撒在床上倒在身上，所以这些失眠并不是因为那些信息素。

英国当然知道这是为什么，他活了上千年，怎么可能没有自己解决发泄过。可这些天里，无论他怎么释放男性的器官，体内燃烧的热量也没有半点消散，甚至愈演愈烈。

如同发情期的热度告诉他，他需要被拥抱，需要被填满。

手指从身前滑落身后，在黏液的润滑下轻易探入，那一刻，总算得到抒解的身体发出一声喟叹，他羞耻地咬住被角，将一切藏在被子下，开始慢慢活动手指。

即使有厚重布料的遮挡，水声也清晰传进耳道。太丢人了，在那个红色闪光下，英国掩耳盗铃地紧闭双眼。他试图回想和法国的温柔相拥，可是青草味道的信息素将他包裹，枕头、被子、床单，还有他自己的衣服和皮肤，那上面只有另一个人的存在。

耳边的声音逐渐变换，从带着异域口音的温柔低语成为强硬自信的命令，在那些熟悉的话里，热度突然快速攀升，身体渴望的再也不是纤细的手指。

“唔…我，给我…”

他急切地拿过扔在床上的药剂瓶。

「亚瑟，即使战争也不能让我们分离。」

突然，法国的声音再次响起，伴着硝烟和枪鸣，海浪拍挤沙岸，他被推上前来救援的英国驱逐舰，看着法国被敌人俘虏。

「弗朗西斯，我会来救你的，没有什么能让我们分离！」

他这么喊着，不知道岸上的人能否听到。

那之后，即使本土满面疮痍，他也还是去救他了，他去救他了。

那时的英国并不是一个人，他的身边是……在这段上演了多次的回忆里，英国第一次转过头看向了旁边。

那个人是…

“啊！”

冰冷的玻璃触感撑开黏膜，英国一阵眩晕，回忆消散破碎，只有美国的声音不停叫着他的名字。

于是就像那些交缠一样，英国也回应了他。

“阿尔，阿尔……”

他呼唤着那个说过再也不会来见他的人，身体好热，覆盖身体的被子被甩开，监视器里似乎有什么声音。可那些都不足以继续吸引他的注意，英国专注在巨大的满足中，药剂瓶中残余的少量信息素流进体内，点燃火苗却不肯添加燃料，让他在空虚中抓狂。在朦胧的意识里，他打开新的药剂瓶，大量液体被一口气倒进体内，就像是被那些精液填充灌注，英国终于获得了满足，他模糊不清地呢喃，沉沉睡去。

几个月过去，那扇门始终紧闭，就像美国说的那样，他再也不用见到他了。他确实不用，他有这些信息素，有这些药剂瓶，Omega身体需要的一切都在他的手边。

可是今天的他也依旧盯着那里。

诗集不曾翻页。

我在等待谁呢？英国突然问自己。

他不应该这样问的，因为答案只有一个，只能有一个，他在等待法国打开那扇门。他在等他来将他救出，就像他那时在弹雨中登陆，打开阴暗监牢的大门与他拥抱。法国也会打开那扇门，然后英国会第一时间冲向他，他们会拥抱会接吻，他们会永远离开这里，他会回到午后的斑驳树影。

永远离开这里。

然后呢？视线飘向闪烁的光点。

「你也不用再看见我。」

我不用看见你，我不想看见你，我永远也不想见到你！

微弱的电流声，门锁开启，英国瞬间回过神。目光锁定房门，心跳如同擂鼓，他紧盯着，紧盯着，一刻不曾眨眼。

是你吗？是你来了吗？

你终于，你终于，

你终于肯见我了吗，美…

“亚瑟！”

出现在门口的人叫了他的名字，而英国眨了眼睛。

他没有冲上去。

7.

在那位重复了两遍自己名字的医生离开后，法国并没有中断和美国的合作，但同时，他开始了私下的调查。

他没有告诉美国任何事情，尽全力不要引起美方所有人的注意。不知道为什么，虽然奥利维尔医生只是说美国先生不方便调查一些事情，但法国的直觉告诉他，那个一直都在热心提供帮助的年轻国家似乎隐瞒了什么。

因为一切都需要隐秘进行，需要避开监控避开网络监听，调查工作进展得异常缓慢，这半年间他也只查到了寥寥几个信息，但每一个发现都让他不寒而栗。

通过路易斯·奥利维尔这个名字，法国查到他不仅是美国的私人医生，还在巴恩斯犹太医院工作；两年九个月前，就在奥利维尔医生的名下，巴恩斯犹太医院有过几次仪器外借记录，以及B型血液和大量药物的调配申请，日期就在标记消失的那一天；那些仪器全部都是用于维系Omega生命和生殖系统，并且经法国国内医生分析，大部分药物是专门给被覆盖标记的Omega使用的救治药物，并且非常强效，‘那位Omega当时一定有生命危险。’他们这么告诉法国。

如果说这些可以被视作巧合，那个年轻气盛的美国可能只是对一个可怜的人类Omega做了混账的事情，那么，联合国总部生物储存室的申请记录就完全扇醒了还想要自欺欺人的法国。

***绝密档案***

***禁止查阅***

申请人：

路易斯·奥利维尔

申请样本：

法国国家象征血液样本

检验项目：

信息素排斥度对比

对比样本：

美国国家象征血液样本

检验结果：

排斥度极高

「如果两个Alpha的信息素排斥度极高，被覆盖标记的Omega会有生命危险对吗？」

法国通过加密数据与国内医生进行实时通讯。

「虽然会对Omega的身体造成很大负担，但导致生命危险的概率还是很小的，可如果是…」

「是什么？」

「如果是怀孕的Omega，那百分之百是有生命危险，母体在进行自发流产时本身就很脆弱，如果这时候遇上排斥度极高的两股Alpha信息素互相作用，存活下来的可能性不高。」

怀孕？流产？

「上次让你们看的药里有流产后要吃的吗？」

「没有，除了一些基础药物，其他都是覆盖标记后使用的急救或者是调理药物。」

法国松了一口气，可这口气还没有持续多久，最新的调查结果就将他送进了地狱。

奥利维尔医生的年轻助手这两年来从某医药公司购买了大量高级药品，可这些药品却没有出现在巴恩斯犹太医院的药物采购或清点清单上。那位实习医生没有任何亲近的人生病，也没有记录显示他贩卖过这些药品，那只能是奥利维尔医生在别的地方使用了。

从最近的日期，到最开始的日期，那些药物有怀孕初期的营养药剂、钙质补充片、维生素片、烧伤药膏、安眠药、抗抑郁药、镇定剂、抗生素、各类营养补充剂，以及，最开始的，用于Omega流产的紧急药物，包括外用、内服和注射。

就在标记消失的那一天晚上。

法国想起在英国失踪前的那些天，英国抱怨最近颠三倒四的工作时间，害得他腰酸背痛，连发情期都推迟了很久。

「它一定是世界上最可爱的孩子，金色的头发，绿色的双眼，清澈的声音。」

美国兴奋的声音回响在法国的大脑里，那天的他比哪一天都要奇怪，明知道法国在为英国的事情难过，还一刻不停地刺激他。

美国嘴里的孩子、他身上熟悉的玫瑰香、这两年来不时在他手上和脸上出现的抓痕、还有那个从没有出现在人前的新伴侣。

他从英国出事的第一天就热心帮助，却什么线索都查不到，法国早该怀疑的，可他却一直相信美国，相信那个被英国从小养大的新大陆国家。他相信那些微笑全部出于真心，相信那些拥抱都是为了安慰。

他真是太傻了。

“亚瑟在哪里！”

法国在会议后拦住了这几个月来总是有意避开他的美国，将他拖进无人的会议室里。

“抱歉，我最近没有找到什么线索。”

“别再装傻了美国，你把亚瑟藏到哪里去了！！”

这段时间以来，美国的精神看起来很不好，面对这样的责问，他竟然没有一点反应，任由法国拽着衬衫衣领，只是低着头沉默不语。

“你说话啊，亚瑟在哪里，你把他怎么了！”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

见他事到如今还在演戏，法国怒不可遏地一拳砸向美国的侧脸，将他打翻在地，丝毫不顾及国家关系和外交问题。

“你不知道我在说什么？你对一个怀孕的Omega覆盖标记，你杀了我们的孩子，还差点害死他！你这个混蛋，现在竟然说不知道我在说什么！”

美国晦暗的眼睛里闪过痛苦的神情，可那只是一秒，然后他竟然露出轻视的眼神，这极大地刺激了本身就快要发疯的Alpha。

“你一边摆着笑脸说要帮我，一边对亚瑟，你对他……混蛋！亚瑟他哪里对不起你，你要这样对待他！”

他骑在美国身上，打下一拳又一拳，可身下的人直到满嘴都是鲜血也没有回答他的任何问题，他只是用那双似乎是在笑的眼睛看着他。

法国不知道自己喊了多久，他满脸都是眼泪，嗓子也已经干痛难耐，手背上沾了血，不知道是他自己的还是这个混蛋的。

“告诉我他在哪里，说话啊，亚瑟他在哪里……”辱骂和责问逐渐变成恳求，眼泪滚落地面，在地毯上晕开。

法国像是再也支撑不住，他将脸埋在美国胸前，傻子一样地想着这样是否就能够离英国再近一点，想着美国的衣服上是否会留着英国的味道。

可那里什么都没有，只有带着微弱敌意的Alpha气息。

“亚瑟还好吗？”他没有再继续追问英国的下落，他只想确认他依旧健康平安，“算我求你，美国……我只想知道他过得好不好，其他的你什么都不用告诉我，只要回答这个问题。”

美国依旧默不作声，法国不知道他到底在想什么，既不否定也不承认，甚至连还手都没有，他根本只是在看笑话。

法国握紧拳头，甚至可以听见骨节作响，可他们的实力相差悬殊，如果美国不肯开口，他根本没有任何办法，就连刚才他能够将美国揍一顿也是因为美国根本没有对抗的意图。

“我只是想知道他过得好不好……告诉我吧，我爱他，我真的很担心他。”

“担心他？”美国终于停止沉默，也许是因为被打了很多拳，他说话有些不清楚，可就在法国想要仔细辨认时，强烈的敌对信息素瞬间喷涌而出，他被一拳打翻在地，“你凭什么担心他？他是我的，亚瑟是我的！”

突如其来的挑衅和胡言乱语再次激怒法国，两个Alpha扭打一团。

“你以为一个标记他就是你的？做梦吧！我们一千年前就在一起，你以为一个标记就能让他看向你？！你这个只有本能的野兽，你根本就只是想享受从我这里抢走他的感觉，你只是想要一个Omega！你也配说他是你的！”

“哈哈哈哈！”美国拽起法国的领口将他压在墙上，疯了一样笑个不停，“只有本能的野兽不止我一个，法国！当初是谁要他成为Omega，你想干什么以为我都不知道吗！你他妈才是想要Omega！你才是第一个控制不住这个该死的本能的野兽，为了你的那些愿望，你把自己的、你把英国当成祭品牺牲了！你和我有什么区别！”

法国拖拽着美国的右手，可对方似乎已经不准备在退让，那只手根本一动不动，从前的私心被戳穿，身体被压制，可他不能退让，不能被这个混蛋牵着鼻子走。

“没错，我那时是有私心，我是想要他属于我，可那又怎么样？亚瑟他爱我，我也发誓永远只爱他一个，这是我们之间的事情，我们结合以后很幸福，每一天都很幸福，我们还有了，还有了……直到你，”找准一个空档，法国用一个意想不到的角度攻击了美国的侧腹，借机将他反压在墙上，“直到你绑走他！没错，是我让他变成Omega，但那之后我依旧当他是亚瑟，可你呢，你当他是什么！我能给他所有他想要的，你又能给他什么！”

美国没有再试图抵抗或是反击，他直视法国的眼睛，让他一阵发毛，“法国，你以为他想要的是什么？你变了，我也变了，难道他就不会吗？”

“什么废话！你强行标记他，他当然需要你的信息素度过发情期。可如果你是想羞辱我，那么美国，你错了，你羞辱的是你自己。因为除了那三天，他心里爱的脑子里想的全都是我，哦不对，就算是发情期他想的也只会是我！”该死的强盗似乎被这句话噎得哑口无言，这让法国得意地放开压在他背上的胳膊，准备给予敌人最后一击，“怎么，被我说中了吗？亚瑟他就算在发情期都能保持清醒，Omega的那些东西根本左右不了他的心，他爱的是我想要的也是我。不管你把他藏在哪里，我都一定会救他出来，只要你的一点信息素，他就能永远都不再见你，他巴不得永远都不见你！”

见美国继续保持沉默，法国擦去了嘴角的血迹，准备离开会议室。

“我带你去见他。”

突然，这场战斗的退败者抬起头，向他提出了一个不可能拒绝的提议。

“如果亚瑟愿意，你就可以带他走。”

8.

法国被蒙上眼睛，他不知道美国是否在说谎，或许他根本就不是带他去见亚瑟，而是去见死神。

国家象征会死吗，死后是什么样，我还会回来吗？法国突然在心里这样想。

他还没有见过任何一个国家的肉体先于国家整体而消亡，所以这些问题不会有答案。但他知道他不能死，他马上就可以见到英国，他会带英国离开这场噩梦。这是灾难，可这不是他们经历的唯一一次灾难，战争、疫病、天灾，他们踏过所有的绝望，在黎明的曙光里接吻拥抱。

要结束了，亚瑟，噩梦马上就要结束了。

眼前恢复光明，他站在一道厚重的金属门前，周围是没有窗户的走廊，美国站在。

法国从没觉得时间这么慢，好像金属的每一次移动都用了十年的长度。

那是一个没有窗户的房间，原木色的家具，餐桌、书柜、衣柜，一切家具一应俱全，而他寻找了将近三年的人就坐在书桌后。

“亚瑟！”

英国似乎是因为过于震惊而没有反应，只是坐在那里，盯着他的脸，一动不动。

法国不顾一切地冲上去，他紧紧抱住他，“亚瑟，感谢上帝，我终于见到你了！”

“弗朗，西斯？”

英国的身体依旧僵硬无比，但还好，他总算有了回应。

“是我，亚瑟，我来救你了，快点和我走。”抓住英国的手腕想要离开，可那个人却没有迈开脚步，“亚瑟？”

法国疑惑地转过头，英国正盯着高处的某一点，他顺着那个方向看过去，那是一台闪着红光的监视器。

“那个混蛋…”他低声咒骂着，想要用拥抱安慰英国让他不要担心，可他被那个高高隆起的小腹阻绝了动作。

他知道的，他知道英国怀孕了，美国亲口告诉他，那些药物清单上也写得明明白白，可是知道和亲眼看到完全不同。视线在那里停留的时间有些长，直到听见英国突然加速的呼吸，他才猛地醒过神。

“抱歉！我不是那个意思！”法国急忙抬头想要解释，可英国根本没有看他。

他的视线集中于金属房门的方向，就像大门开启的那一刻一样。

“亚瑟。”

美国出现在那里，他叫了一声英国，再也没有过多的发言，没有什么奇怪的威胁或是命令。可英国却径直向他走去，他不顾法国疑惑的询问，像是什么都听不见也看不见，像是失去了灵魂，像是被亮光吸引的飞虫。

“你…”他在美国面前停下，全身都在颤抖。

那一定是害怕、是愤怒，不知道为什么，法国在心里不停重复这个结论。可下一秒，就在他的眼前，英国仰起头亲吻了那个无耻的劫掠者。

这一幕太过震惊，法国无法做出任何反应，他呆愣地站在原地，看着英国在逐渐加深的亲吻里搂住美国的脖颈。

结束这个吻的是美国，他周身的紧绷的信息素明显变得柔和温暖，“我回来了。”他突然说了一句令法国无比火大的话，可就在他准备冲上去再次打他一拳时，英国又一次闭上眼，试图亲吻美国。

“亚瑟，你…为什么要这样？是他逼你的吗？是这个混蛋逼你这么做的吗！”法国快步走上前拉开英国，他愤怒地质疑美国，可Omega就像是陷入发情期一样，满脑子只有自己的Alpha，根本不理会除此之外的任何人。

可怀孕的Omega根本不会发情。

“美国，你是不是给他喝了什么药！他已经怀孕了，你怎么可以这么对他！”

“我什么都没有给他喝，刚才他还一切正常不是吗？”美国低下头，抚摸着那个有些失神的脸颊，声音轻得像是在哄孩子，“亚瑟，醒醒，你的弗朗西斯正在看着呢。”

这一句话像是按下了什么开关，英国突然清醒过来，看向法国的眼中满是惊恐。

“不，不是，弗朗西斯，我刚才，我…”

他想要解释，可似乎是不知道该怎么说，只是不停腰肉，重复最简单的否定。

可就连这些无力的否定都被打断了。美国从身后抱住了他，“不是什么，亚瑟？每一天你不都是这么迎接我的吗？”他不停亲吻英国的耳朵，让那些话语持续变调。

“不…那是你，你让我那么做…”

“可你的这里，”他摸向英国的脖颈，那里有一圈伤痕，比周围皮肤深了一些，“已经没有那个了，刚才没有人逼你，是你想吻我，是吗？”

“不…我没有，你不要说了，不要说…”

眼看英国就要被这种疯狂的问题逼到发疯，法国上前阻止了这些胡言乱语，“够了，美国！你说过会让我带他走，现在是想反悔吗？还是你又要耍什么花招。”

“带我走？”听见这话，英国不可置信地回过头看向美国，似乎是想确认真假。

而美国并没有反悔，他点了头，双手扶着英国的肩膀，在他复杂难懂的眼神里重复了和法国的约定，

“只要你愿意，亚瑟，只要你想，现在就可以和他离开，以后再也不会见到我。”

不知道为什么，美国看起来很开心，完全不像是一个即将失去Omega伴侣的人，这让法国的神经持续绷紧，他紧盯着那张可恶的脸，不想错过哪怕一秒的表情变化。

因此，他没有看到英国眼中的动摇。

“你，你不能…”英国的声音颤抖着，他抓住美国的袖子，突然像是崩溃了一样开始大喊，“你不能这么对我！”

法国被吓了一跳，“亚瑟，你没事，”

“你到底想要做什么，我不明白，我不明白啊！”他摇晃美国的双臂，低下头呢喃低语，“你要怎么样，我，我到底想怎么样，我……美国，你告诉我，你对我做了什么，你到底对我做了什么…”

“亚瑟，没关系，别害怕。“美国亲吻那些眼泪，激动的Omega慢慢平静下来，他任由那些吻落在唇上，又滑落在脖颈，“别害怕，我来告诉你，都交给我，你什么都不用担心。”

说着，那双手竟然解开了英国的睡衣纽扣。

“你干什么！”法国一把抓住美国的手腕，不敢相信这个疯子竟然想要在他面前做出这种事。

“亚瑟，想要吗？”可他并没有理会法国的钳制，在看起来已经意识飘忽的英国耳边低声说话，“想要就告诉我。”

“要…我，我要…”

恍惚到飘在云端，法国仅仅在最初的发情期里见到过这样的英国，而在英国得以保持理智后，他就再也没有听过如此充满渴求的恳请呻吟。

美国冲他扬起嘴角，那表情完全是在炫耀胜利。

就在法国即将暴走前，他说出了迄今为止最为疯狂的话。

“法国，你来吧。”

什么？法国简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你疯了？开什么玩笑，他被你标记了，他还怀着孕，你是想要他的命吗？”

“放心，医生说他现在很健康，不会有事。”美国扯开那件睡衣的前襟，时隔三年，熟悉的身体再次出现眼前。那个因为成为Omega而褪去大部分肌肉的、光滑细腻到粘手的身体。

可它又和法国最后的记忆不一样了，肌肉的痕迹完全消失，腰侧的曲线更加明显，英国的个子也变得更矮了。乳晕因为已到怀孕后期而明显扩大，肚脐被撑得高高凸起，白到接近透明的皮肉下似乎有什么动了一下。

那是完全的、完美的Omega的身体。

“你不想要他吗？法国，这不是你梦想的身体吗？你利用亚瑟对你的爱一步步逼他选择，不就是想要这个吗？”

三年不曾发泄的欲望瞬间冲破束缚，血液直冲大脑，法国只觉得一阵天旋地转。

“亚瑟…”他伸出手想要摸摸那个半张的嘴唇，可英国却突然被一把抱起，来不及惊呼就被放在了那张双人床上。

美国一边亲吻他，一边脱去他的裤子，透明的液体在内裤和身体之间拉扯成丝，英国像是一秒都无法忍耐，自觉张开了双腿。

“嗯……”

法国听过那个声音，那是发情期里的英国想要立刻被占有的信号，一直以来的信号接收者条件反射地爬上床，跪坐在他的腿间。那里也变得和以前不太一样了，看起来十分柔软，每一次呼吸都会收缩，每一次收缩都会溢出润滑的黏液。

美国扯掉领带，蒙上英国的双眼，即使他似乎并没有这个必要，因为那双眼睛早就在亲吻里迷蒙不堪。

“亚瑟，想要手指还是别的？”

这根本就是多此一问，果然，英国已经开始用他黏糊糊的声音催促。

“直接，进来。”

瞬间，浓郁到令人窒息的Omega信息素被释放而出，美国在这些气味里明显开始呼吸不稳，法国虽然无法感受到其中的催情效果，但那个熟悉的甜味还是让他性致高昂，即使那里掺杂了别的气味。

“快进来，给我，给我…”

身下的爱人正不停祈求，法国想要阻止自己，他的大脑不停咆哮，亚瑟已经被别人标记，那样只会让他承受巨大的痛苦，可身体却根本不听劝告。

那是每个Alpha都梦寐以求的东西，完美的Omega，能够孕育生命哺育婴孩的Omega，别人的、别人的、别人的Omega。

让他成为自己的，快把他抢过来，即使力量等级相反，也要试着把他抢过来！

像是被恶魔操控着，法国一鼓作气进入了那个湿热柔软的身体，黏膜抗拒着标记者以为的Alpha，它们挤压推拒，却带来了别样的感觉。

“啊啊！不，不要！”

英国高声尖叫着，他试图挥动双腿，却被那个侵入者牢牢抓在手心。

“不要，好难受！停下，你停下！”

「好疼…弗朗西斯…这好疼，停下吧…」

Omega的悲惨哀鸣加倍刺激了法国体内Alpha的神经，恍惚里，他似乎回到了两人在几百年前的初次欢爱。那时的英国还是一个普通少年的身体，因为不适应他的进入而疼痛叫喊，可法国没有停下，他在他的痛苦里更加兴奋。

因为他知道英国爱着他，即使他在疼痛，他也是爱着他的，他全力忍耐的样子就是最好的爱情证明。

所以现在的他一定也是一样。

“亚瑟，亚瑟…马上就可以舒服了……”

他重复着当年安慰的话语。可英国却依旧拼命挣扎抗拒，标记对Alpha的拒绝根本无法与从前单纯的肉体疼痛相提并论，他痛苦地快要发疯，无论怎样安慰都无济于事。

为什么，他为什么还在拒绝，他还在尖叫，他不是我的爱人吗？他不是爱我吗，他为什么不能像以前那样咬牙忍着！

逐渐被Alpha暴躁的情绪所控制，法国将那条领带一把拽下，他盯着那双痛苦又诧异的眼睛，不可控制地连声大喊，“亚瑟！你是我的Omaga，你不能拒绝我！”

不，他是亚瑟，是英国，他是我的爱人。

他不是什么Omega，不是……

可是从标记消失就开始的不甘与愤怒被压抑了太久，它们找到了这个破口，倾泻而出。

“你怎么能成为别人的东西，你怎么能为别人怀孕！你是我的Omega，明明是我创造了你！”

“不……不要！不要说了，快停下！”

快停下，停下，快停下！

两个人都在恳求，可Alpha的身体只肯受本能的操纵，他一次又一次劈开收紧的甬道，虽然根本进不去哪怕二分之一的长度，他也在挤压里模糊了视线。

“停下…救我，救救我，阿尔！”

他听见曾经充满爱意的声音在向另一个人求助。

“亚瑟，你知道他是谁吗？”而那个人这样回答，“是弗朗西斯啊，你说过你爱他的。”

那个声音哭了，它在啜泣里难以辨认，“对不起，救我，求你救我！”

“那你告诉我为什么，你为什么不想让他继续？”

那个好听的声音，曾经伴着小小的竖琴为法国唱响歌曲，曾经对他诉说深埋于心底的爱情，曾经在绝望的分别里呐喊发誓，曾经在历经苦难的重逢后痛哭流涕。然而现在，它说，

“我是你的，阿尔，只有你可以！”

下一秒，带着强烈杀意的Alpha气息疯狂压制而来，手掌握住脖颈，法国被推离双人床。

“不要碰他！”

怒吼声几乎冲破厚重的房门，可下一秒，美国又在英国脸颊上亲吻安抚，“亚瑟，现在你知道了吗？”他低声说着，“他和我是一样的，他也是这样看你，他也根本控制不了自己。我们都变了，一切都变了。”

英国好像转过头，但法国无法看向他，因为他不能反驳。

他曾经认为就算英国被迫被别人标记，他也能够温柔地拥抱他，他们还可以像从前那样在一起。法国能这样，可Alpha不能。他想要抢夺，他要让那个Omega只属于自己，无论会给他带来多少伤害和痛苦，即使他永远也不能再标记他，Alpha的本能依然不肯放弃。

“对不起，亚瑟…”

他低着头，小声道歉。

究竟是什么时候起，他想要的就不仅仅是亚瑟了呢？明明从前只要有他就会幸福满足，到底是什么时候开始，他想要的越来越多？

第二性别，神明将它赐予人类，可那究竟是珍贵的礼物，还是潘多拉的魔盒？它让欲望无限生长膨胀。满足现状的人开始新的希冀，希冀化作施加于爱人的压力；压抑情感的人变得愤怒不甘，强大的力量让他再也无所顾忌。而另一个人。

“亚瑟，你呢？”美国的低语没有停止，“这三个月，你已经知道答案了，为什么不能承认它呢？我们的心早就被本能层层缠裹，它们回不去了，已经回不去了。”

他突然将脸埋在英国颈间，断续的话出卖了Alpha的哭泣，而总算从痛苦的冲击中恢复的Omega，则伸手抱住了他的头。

“亚瑟？”

美国抬起脸，有些惊讶。

“我…”英国想说什么，但那似乎太难了，他无论如何也说不出口，于是他没有被给予继续犹豫的机会，美国急切地吻了他，而英国将他抱得更紧。

昔日的爱人被拒绝，而残酷的罪犯却被强烈索求。法国看见那双眼睛再次被情欲的纱帏遮蔽，他一遍又一遍重复那些露骨直白的要求，在终于获得满足后仰头呻吟。

他在美国的动作里颤抖流泪，他握着美国的手亲吻吸吮。

这些都是法国从没有见过的疯狂。

“你知道吗，Omega的受孕概率和他们的快感和潜意识有很大的关系，”没来由地，美国突然说了这么一句，那冷静的语气的目标明显是法国，他停下动作，低头亲吻了那个变形到骇人的小腹，又迷醉地看向一直追随他的Omega的目光，“对吗，亚瑟？你很想要它的对吗，那天你说的都是气话对吗？你想要的一直都是我，我知道，我明明早就知道，我每一天都在后悔为什么当初没有直接让你…”

美国放在那里的手被轻轻覆盖，“对不起。”英国的道歉不知道是在对谁说。

潜意识。是啊，Alpha想要抢夺侵占，而Omega想要为最强大的Alpha生育后代，这是人类在几十年前就得到的结论，可法国却一直无视这条最基本的原理。

他让英国成为Omega，他以为这样就能够完全拥有他，却忘记了还存在更多更强的Alpha，他并不是链层的顶端，却一把将英国拖进这个危险的世界，最后，他失去了一切。

床上的两个人再次迷失在情欲中，即使捂住耳朵闭上双眼，法国依旧能够在黑暗里看见英国扭曲于欲望的脸。它笑着望向美国，它说他只要他一个，它求他再次填满自己、不要再离开。

高亢的叫喊撕碎黑暗，他睁开眼，那场残酷的表演总算结束落幕。

“亚瑟，我给你选择，你想留在谁的身边？”美国让英国转过脸，那双眼睛逐渐褪去霾雾，再次清澈明亮，它们看向法国，“只要说出他的名字，我就放你离开。”

他看向法国，而法国也看着他，就像他们初次相遇在茂密的森林。

「你是谁？」小小的男孩拉满弓弦，满脸戒备。

「我是法国，或者你可以叫我弗朗西斯。」

「弗朗西斯…」

从那之后，英国总是叫他的名字。

「弗朗西斯，我的发型帅不帅？」

「弗朗西斯，你做的东西也不是特别难吃。」

「弗朗西斯，我并不想伤害你……」

「弗朗西斯，我爱你。」

无论何时，他总是会叫他的名字，自从他们相遇于群鸟歌唱的森林。

可落日西斜，橙光暗淡，深邃的暗夜笼罩世界，知更鸟藏匿于隐蔽巢穴。

“永远，我属于你。”

英国亲吻着那个人的掌心，夜莺唱响黑夜的旋律。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

00.

科技进步飞速，社会发展蓬勃，人类俨然已经达到了进化的最顶峰。

然而，各国生育率持续走低，一些小国家甚至已经几十年没有诞生婴儿，就在这样的紧迫关头，大自然为人类开启了另一条繁衍存活的道路。

人们开始分化出第二性别，只要身为Omega，无论男女，都可以生育后代，并且因为强烈的信息素催情作用，第二性别的繁育本能碾压了人类自以为傲的理智与自控。

生育率大幅上涨，只用三四代的时间，全世界百分之九十五的人口都拥有了第二性别。所以自然而然地，他们的国家象征也开始出现分化的前兆。第一个开始分化的是中国，因为那里的人口最多，而就是从那时开始，他们发现国家象征可以自由选择第二性别。

又一个特殊。

实力强劲的中国自然选择成为Alpha，接着分化的是印度，再接着是美国。分化的国家越来越多，而他们无一例外地都做出了最为强力的选择，就算是最不想被国际争端波及的瑞士和列支敦士登，也选择了最接近普通人类的Beta性别。

法国作为欧盟的重要成员国，经过了两天的入院检测后，也正式成为了一名Alpha。

“和之前感觉有什么不一样吗？”

英国在家门口迎接了法国，为了方便法国这段时间的监测，他们住进了位于巴黎的高级公寓里。

“没有什么特别的感觉，”

法国送来一个吻和一个拥抱，带着医院消毒液的味道，令英国皱起眉毛，“你最好快点换了这身衣服，我最不喜欢医院的味道。”

“幸好你不是讨厌我的信息素，”法国脱下衣服，又抛出一个媚眼，“顺便剧透一下，它闻起来就像是大海，让我想起从前坐船来找你的那些日子。你要不要试着闻闻看，说不定就算没分化也能稍微有感觉。”

英国凑在他的脖子上仔细闻了闻，可他并没有闻见什么大海，只有消毒水，“没有，你快点去洗澡。”

“两天没见这么热情？要是等不及就和我一起洗吧，我会帮你仔仔细细洗个干净的。”说着，他竟然直接将英国抱起来，不顾惊叫原地转了一圈，“看来还是有区别的，力气变大了不少啊，现在你可没办法逃走了。”

被当作幼童一样的拥抱让英国瞬间羞愧难当，从前被法国说着“小个子”抱来抱去的记忆不停在脑中上演，他开始打闹挣扎，却突然被压在墙上吻了起来。

和他们总是平缓缠绵的吻不同，今天法国的亲吻非常急切，就像是想要倾泻证明什么一样，让英国在短短半分钟里就开始透不过气。

“弗朗西斯，等一下，我不能呼吸了。”

于是亲吻离开嘴唇，英国知道他一定是想要在自己突出的锁骨上再次留下痕迹，那是法国最爱的小情趣。可是那些吻逡巡在颈间，怎么也不肯继续下移。

在逐渐加速的呼吸里，亲吻变成吸吮，吸吮成为啃咬，终于，在一个过分的皮肉撕扯后，英国叫停了这场奇怪的亲热。

“抱歉，我有些激动了，”法国抚摸着英国脖子上的咬痕，满脸愧疚，“今天好像很难控制自己，感觉就和几百年前你刚刚答应我的时候一样。”

你什么时候控制过自己。英国习惯性地反唇相讥，只把它当作一次偶然。

然而那并不是偶然，在法国分化后，几乎每一次亲热他都会做到忘神，迷茫又有些失望地呼唤着英国的名字，然后对着他的脖子又啃又咬，有一次他甚至将那里咬出了血。

这是Alpha的本性，他们都知道。做爱已经不单单是向对方表达爱意，法国想要标记他，想要他属于自己，想要他成为自己的领地。

本性即是天性，是上帝给他们的礼物，就像是饿了要吃饭，渴了想喝水，如果爱上谁就想和他拥抱接吻，现在只不过是又多了一条而已。所以英国对此并不在意，无非是吻痕遍布的位置从锁骨变到脖颈，虽然比从前难以掩盖，但他们的关系早就不是秘密，所以这根本算不上什么需要介意的问题。

没错，Alpha只是想要咬他而已，再过上一年，最多三年，法国一定会习惯这样的冲动，也一定能够抑制它，就像他们能抑制住无时无刻不拥抱对方的冲动一样。

可他忘记了，忘记了生物最基本的欲望，不是占有、不是爱情，而是……

“如果，如果我们能拥有一个孩子，他会是什么样子呢？”

在一次缠绵过后，他们抱在一起，大汗淋漓。法国没有退出他的身体，而是在里面轻轻磨蹭着，他在英国耳边说着他从来不曾提过的话题。

“它肯定会是金发，就像我们一样，可眼睛会是像谁呢？我希望像你，因为我最爱的就是这双眼睛。”

英国有些不知所措，他不知道该怎么回应，也不知道法国突然这么说的原因，所以他只是趴在他的胸口，听那个熟悉的声音在耳下的胸膛里嗡鸣。

可身体在一瞬间的僵硬骗不过爱人的眼睛，法国自觉说错了话，向他道歉。

“抱歉，我也不知道自己怎么想的，突然就这么说了。”

也许是因为刚才看的那部家庭喜剧。英国再一次用偶然事件说服自己。可就像是那个奇怪的亲吻一样，这样的话频频出现在甜蜜的亲热里，甚至日常对话里。

但每一次，法国都会道歉。

“我不知道自己为什么总要这么说，对不起，明明知道你也会成为Alpha，可这些话就像是不受控制一样，亚瑟，你不要往心里去。”

那是在一个午后，法国在厨房研究新的菜式，英国想要帮忙，却被笑着推出厨房。如果我们有了孩子，我一定不能让它过和美国一样的悲惨童年。他又提起了这个话题，于是有了上面的道歉。

这一次，英国没有像往常一样挥挥手表示我不在意，他站在原地，笑着说，“也没有人规定我们只能成为Alpha不是吗？”

僵硬而不知所措的人变成了法国，他像是不相信自己的耳朵，让英国重复一遍刚才的话，然后在得到相同的回答后眨了眨眼睛，半天才开口。

“可是你的内阁，他们不会同意的。”

“不管选择什么样的性别，我都是英国，只是我的身体改变，并不意味着我的国土就会和你的大陆撞出一个小岛。”英国被自己的比喻逗笑了，“再说了，你们成为Alpha后，国家的实力也并没有增强，最先分化的中国也没有突然踩死美国成为第一，一切和原来并没有两样。所以他们不会有理由拒绝我的。”

“就算只是身体变化……亚瑟，Omega的身体负担很多，单单一个发情期就已经很麻烦了，你这样会很不方便的。”

“别小看我了，我可是大英帝国，以前在森林里打猎在海盗船上抢劫我都活得好好的，只是一个发情期而已，这算什么。”英国不满地打了法国一拳，可从前足以让他退后两步的拳头却像是打在了墙上，没有丝毫作用，不过他并没有在意，而是上前吻了还在惊讶的恋人，“不是有你吗？你来解决发情期的问题，法兰西。”

然后他又被打横抱起。

英国想要成为Omega的事情还是掀起了轩然大波，国家象征们作为朋友和同类，只是有一些好奇的议论，真正表达反对与不满的是英国国内的群众，以及一部分法国人。

英国花费很多精力去说服内阁与国民，终于获得了多数的认可，在五月的第三个周六，他完成了最终的分化。

身体还需要进行调整与适应，他被告知发情期可能会在四个月后才会到来，但除那之外一切都已经改变了。

他可以闻到法国信息素的味道，那确实是大海的气味，他很喜欢。他的身体比从前更加敏感，湿滑的分泌黏液让从前程序繁琐的性爱变得简单而美妙。法国对于脖颈的执着总算得以宣泄，虽然还无法被标记，但英国也开始享受那个被占有的感觉。

工作确实有了些许不方便，在面对Alpha时，他总会下意识闪避。好在其他国家们都很愿意收敛自己的信息素，英国从来都没有被真正影响压制过。

一切似乎都在有条不紊地进行着，四个月的等待期限已经过去一半，再有两个月，他们就可以真正属于彼此。

在吸烟室里抽烟的英国突然觉察到这个想法的微妙，因为他们本来就属于彼此不是吗？

“抱歉，我不知道你在这里。”

房门被推开，美国拿着烟盒出现在视线里，他似乎被吓了一跳，正准备转身离开。

“美国，你不用这样。”英国叫住了他。

那个年轻的国家，自从他成为Omega后就明显在躲着他，从前会议上的吵嘴争执彻底消失，会后的聊天也再也没有过一次，英国甚至都没怎么见到过他。

“你这样刻意避开我，我会觉得自己是不是给大家添了不少麻烦。”

美国似乎是犹豫了一下，但最终还是走进房间，站在英国身旁。他在西服里翻找着什么，英国不用问就知道，他一定又忘了打火机。

“给，你什么时候才能长长记性。”他将自己的打火机递给美国，对方接过，道了谢。

然后就像从前一样，美国点完烟又忘了归还，将别人的打火机捏在手里默不作声。

“你还好吗？”在英国已经结束了一根香烟时，美国终于说话了。

“和以前差别不是很大，看来你之前的担心是多余的，”英国想要像从前一样拍拍他的肩膀，却在接触的前一秒缩回右手，“可能以后会有不太方便的时候，不过也就每个月三天而已，不算什么。”

那之后他们没有再说话，明明香烟已经吸完，英国却迟迟没有离开，而美国也没有询问原因，两个人只是站在这里。

为什么不想走呢？英国问自己，可是他找不到答案。他只知道这两个月来的小心与紧绷在这间沉默的吸烟室里突然松懈了不少，好像再也没有什么需要害怕和担忧，好像那些争吵和对抗全都离他远去。呼吸绵长悠远，他不自觉地舒了一口气，然后闻到了熟悉的甜味。

“抱歉！我，我不小心！”

竟然突然释放了信息素，英国赶忙控制住自己，向美国道歉。美国依旧没有说话，可英国能够察觉出他的僵硬，半晌，他稍微远离了英国，摇摇头说没关系。

微量的信息素很快就被烟味遮盖，美国的香烟也即将烧到指间。

“亚瑟，原来你在这里。”

法国走进房间，亲吻了他的脸颊。而美国则将烟头灭掉，一句话也不说地走向门口。

“美国，我的打火机。”

英国出声提醒，健忘的小鬼这才又返回他面前，归还了火机。

英国抽出另一根烟准备点燃，却在那个被握得发热的打火机上闻见了草原的味道。那只是平常状态下的Alpha信息素，没有包含任何信息与感情，只是因为皮肤的接触沾上了一点点。可就在那一瞬间，他掉进阳光下的绿色海洋，青草包裹他的身体，将他轻轻摇晃。

“亚瑟，怎么了？”法国碰了碰他停滞不动的胳膊，有些担心。

美国也在门口回过了头。

英国快速点燃香烟，将那个打火机放回衣兜，可他的手一直握着它，不知道为什么，他无法放开它，即使手心逐渐发烫，即使那股热度正在向身体各处扩散。

“没什么，在想我是不是抽太多了。”

他吐出白烟，在窗户上的倒影中看着美国离开房间。

两小时后，本应还要等待两个月的发情期突然到来。在激烈的亲吻里，英国被推倒在床上，一声金属脆响，打火机从西服里滑落地面。他下意识伸出手，金属的冰凉抵达指尖，然后烈火彻底燃烧。

Fin.

可以看出 作者是一个恐婚恐育的人。


End file.
